Lemon Stories
by Supernatural9000
Summary: A series of One-Shots featuring a bunch of Self-Insert/SI-OC in various situations. These will be full of lemons, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Riser Phenex(DxD)

A/N: I don't own any of these series and these works are for entertainment only.

OC Riser x Ravel, so incest. If you don't like it, don't read. Also, it might be underage too. Never bothered to check Riser or Ravel's age.

* * *

Memories, feelings, experiences, all flashes through his head one by one. Form when he was a baby to his childhood of being spoiled by his parents and older brothers to when he first got his Evil Pieces to when his little sister volunteer to join him because she's worried about him to right now. Memories of Riser Phenex's life flashed through his mind and yet those weren't the only memories.

Memories of a boy, all alone without any family to look up to, without any friends to play with. As days, months and years passed, the boy grows, things changed and yet one thing remains constant. The boy is always alone.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore so after getting out of the orphanage and he threw himself into the world of fantasy. Animes, Mangas, Novels, he read everything he can find and write fanfictions on them whenever he's bored all in an effort to escape reality. In the end, he passed away due to malnutrition but his story didn't end there.

He opened his eyes again, staring at the red-haired beauty in front of him. All those memories and experience flashes by in the few seconds it takes for his face to fully healed from the red-haired girl's destructive power.

He sighed, "All this and for what? So you can escape a marriage set up by your parents? You were even willing to offer your first time to that pervert over there," He points at Issei, "just so you don't have to marry me."

"What are you trying to say?" Rias asks gritting her teeth in anger knowing that people are watching this game.

"My point is if you are willing to go that far to try and break off this engagement, then marrying you will just be a pain. Our parents arranged this marriage so that our families can become closer but," He raises his hand into the air. "If you really want to disappoint them that much. I surrender!" He announced.

Everyone was stun silence.

""What?!""

He hears two people shout at the same time. One from the girl in front of him and another one from behind. He turned around just to see the angry and surprised eyes of his little sister staring back at him.

'Oops, forgot that she doesn't like to lose… scratch that, she doesn't like to see the people who she looks up to powerful lose.'

He patted her on the head, "I'll explain later."

He turns his attention back to Rias, "You got what you want. You win, the engagement is off. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll like to leave."

"Oi! Announcer, hurry up and announce the winner already." Riser yelled in an annoyed tone at the sky.

"Ah, Riser forfeited! The winner of the Rating Game goes to Rias!"

As sound as the announcement finished, Raiser uses his power to teleport himself and what's left of his peerage away.

* * *

As Riser is laying down on the bed, trying to come to terms with his new reality, about the fact that he now Riser Phenex in the world of High School DxD. The door to the room slam open and an angry-looking little girl walk in.

"Explain yourself!" She demands.

"Ah, there's my favorite girl." He quickly got up, grab her and make her sit on his lap as he sits back down on the bed.

"Sweet words are not going to get you out of it this time." She said glaring at him.

"And here I thought I can get my cute little sister to forgive me." He joked, putting on a sad face.

She pouts, "I worked really hard to win the game for you and you just gave up in the end." she complained.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry about that. If you really want to know, I'll explain why I give up." Riser said seriously making her perk up and listen.

"Before the rating game, I went to research and check on them not because I was worried about their power but because I wanted to know what my ex-fiancee's and her peerage was like. To say I was disappointed is an understatement. Rias and her peerage are full of problems.

Let's start with her Queen, Akeno Himejima. While she might be powerful, she's a girl with severe daddy issues to the point where she will try to kill her father if she sees him again. Whatever led to her hating her father so much also affected her. She might act like a tough girl who doesn't care about much and like to tease her king but inside, she's a broken girl waiting to be saved by someone.

Next is her Knight, Yuuto Kiba. Normally he acts like an upbeat person but one your throw a holy sword in front of him, especially one that has to do with Excalibur, he'll go crazy ignoring even his King's order.

There's her Rook, Shirone Toujou. She's a Nekomata that knows Senjutsu and yet is afraid to use it.

Then there's her newest member, Asia Argento. She's a shy and innocent kid who should be on a battlefield in the first place even if her sacred gear is useful.

Finally, there's her pawn, Issei Hyoudou. He's just problems after problems. His only redeeming quality is the fact that he's the current host of the Boosted Gear and that he doesn't give up but that's a trait of all previous Boosted gear user."

"Her peerage does sound like a handful but that's still not a good enough reason. It's not like you'll be marrying them after all." Ravel argued

"True, but the main problem lies with Rais. She's a spoiled princess that temper tantrum every time she doesn't get what she wants.

Despite saying that she wants to make a name for herself separated from her family, she hasn't done anything at all. She doesn't even try to help her peerage get over their problems and instead chose to ignore them. In fact, if we didn't have a rating game a while back, she wouldn't bother to train at all.

If I marry someone like that, it'll just bring me endless problems. Besides," He looks down at Ravel's eyes.

"I already have a cuter and more beautiful girl by my side." He finished in a flirting tone making Ravel blushed and looked away. He grabbed her chin and raise her face to look at him. Her blush intensifies as he leaned toward her and yet she didn't try anything, only closing her eyes waiting for the inevitable kiss.

His lips touch her softly before pulling back. As Ravel opens her eyes, he can see the desire burning deep inside. He can feel her heart beating faster and faster with how close they are and yet, his heart is beating just as fast. He didn't waste any more time and kiss her again, this time a lot more forceful. Ravel didn't reject him and let herself be taken by her brother.

"Onii-chan…" he hears her whisper breathlessly between the kiss making his desire burn hotter. He quickly seizes that chance and forces his tongue into her little mouth. As he wrapped his tongue around her, she doesn't do anything, content to let him do whatever he wants as he explores her mouth.

He can feel little Riser getting harder as the kiss goes on, no doubt Ravel can feel it too. He let go of Ravel's chin. Ravel lean in more, not wanting to break the kiss as his hand went behind her.

He grabbed her bottom pulling her closer, grinding her against his already hard shaft. She let out a soft moan into his mouth and continue grinding herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly Riser breaks off the kiss, leaving Ravel looking at him with desire. He lifted her and put her next to him as she looked at him with expectations. He got up and stood in front of her.

"We got companies." He told her, breaking the mood and waking her from her fantasy. As soon as he finished talking, fire flashed behind him and two figures appear.

He turned around, hiding Ravel so she can prepare herself.

"Hi Mom, Dad." He greets. They look at him with a frown.

"I heard you lost a rating game against the Gremory girl and cost you your engagement." His mom states, "Care to explain."

After two hours of explaining why he decided to forfeit, what happened up to that point and what he 'thinks' will happen in the future. His parents reluctantly agree with his choice. Too bad they also agreed that he should be grounded for his action of making them lose face.

In their words "Since you are grown up enough to make such choices, you should be grown up enough to handle the consequences." Then they proceed to ground him for a week, which for the old Riser is the worst punishment he ever got. He can already see why the old Riser is the way he is.

He sighed and turned to Ravel. He gives her a peck on the forehead. "I guess we'll have to continue later. I have no doubt that mom will have someone watching over me so I won't be able to escape."

"Continue wha…" she asks before remembering what we were doing two hours ago and blushed.

"Idiot Onii-chan!" she yelled childishly before teleporting away in a burst of fire leaving him alone him his room.

"Hehe," He chuckled at her antics. 'While it disappointing that I didn't get to continue, at least it gives me time to think about what I'm going to do now.'

* * *

"Finally!" Riser yelled after he finally got out of his room.

"Hehehe, I didn't think you'll be able to stand being locked up for a day let alone a week." ?

Riser turn and glare at the guy behind him instantly annoyed again after just getting out "Shut up Ruval! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You don't have to be so mean. I'm just looking after you for mom." Ruval tease.

"Yeah and now that you don't need to anymore, you can leave. I'm tired of seeing your smug face. I'm going to look for Ravel." Riser grumbles and flies off not waiting for Ruval to reply.

Ruval didn't go after Riser. Instead, he stays back contemplating his brother's action. "He's growing up." Ruval whispered to himself with a smile.

* * *

"Hey! Ravel!" Riser yell after finally finding her.

"Oni-chan?" "Riser-sama?" Two voices ask.

"Oh, Yubelluna. You're here too. Where's the rest of the girl?" he asked after seeing his Queen too.

"They are off training. They took losing their battle quite hard." Yubelluna answer.

"Is that so… I'll go talk to them later. For now, Ravel and I have something to do. Tell the girls to take care of themselves!" He yelled as he grabbed Ravel's hand and fly off.

In a burst of fire, Riser and Ravel appear in an alleyway of the human world.

"I haven't seen you for two weeks and when you show up, you just kidnap me without saying anything." Ravel pouted.

"I was grounded. Besides, now that I'm not, we can go on a date with just the two of just."

"A date? Alone? With Onii-chan?" Ravel asks, smiling wider with each word.

"Of course." he then pinned her against the wall. "But I was grounded for two weeks and you didn't even visit once. After the date, you should prepare for your punishment. We are going to finish what we started two weeks ago." He advises, grinning widely.

"Punishment?" She asked weakly, turning red when she realized what I mean.

"That's right but for now, we have a date to go on." He declared and drag her away.

* * *

When nightfall, Riser and Ravel found themselves in a 5-star hotel. With a bit of money and magic, they got themselves the best room in the place. Ravel is currently wearing just a towel, sitting on the bed waiting for Riser to get out of the shower.

"So, did you enjoy the date?" Riser asks as he stepped out of the shower hanging his towel over his shoulder instead of around his waist. Ravel who's already red thinking about what they are going to do turn redder at the sight of her brother's already hard shaft.

He chuckles seeing that Ravel couldn't answer because she's staring at his lower body. He walked up to her, his dick right at her eye level. She continues to stare at it as if hypnotized until he's right in front of her.

He bent down, lifting her face up and gives her a deep kiss. He enjoys her taste again after 2 weeks, not breaking off for a full minute. He stopped and stood back up leaving Ravel out of breath.

"Onii-chan…" Ravel quavered, her voice full of desire and lust.

"Not yet. It wouldn't be a punishment if you get what you want. For now, I want you to suck this." He told her, holding his shaft in front of her face.

"Oni…"

"Nope." he stopped her, ignoring her pleading eyes. "Get to work." He ordered.

Ravel reluctantly back off and slowly move her hand toward his dick as if she's afraid it'll bite. As she slowly wraps her hand around his dick, slowly moving her hand back and forth in a clumsy manner. After she gathered enough confidence, she brings her face closer. She hesitantly licks the tip as if she's trying to get a taste.

She licks it once, then twice, then three times before gaining enough confidence to warp her mouth around the tip of his shaft. Slowly, she makes her way forward before enveloping the head inside her mouth. He has to hold back a groan from the warmth and softness of her lips.

She bobs her head back and forth, taking his dick deeper and deeper each time. When she got half his shaft inside her mouth, he can feel the tip hit her throat. She didn't even gag as she pulled back only to do it again even deeper this time.

"You're doing good." He said as he rubbed the side of her head. He can see her eyes lit up with happiness at his words. She continued the blowjob with more enthusiasm taking his shaft deep down her throat.

It didn't take long until he feels that he's close. By then Ravel have almost all his dick in her mouth. As she pulled back again, he grabbed her head and force her down all the way. He can see her surprise but see no resistance in her eyes. In fact, she seems to be encouraging it.

With her 'permission' he starts to use her mouth as much as he wants, getting closer and closer with each thrust until he couldn't take it anymore and with a groan. He cum right into her stomach, staying that way until he almost finished before pulling out leaving a few strings in her mouth.

"Swallow it," he orders.

She did so obediently before opening her mouth to show that she did.

"Good girl." he praised and she smiles brightly.

"Did you practice while I wasn't there?" he asks

She blushed again, "Well… since you said you wanted to continue, I ask Yubelluna to teach me a few things." She admits.

"Is that so?" He grabbed her shoulder and push her down on the bed. "Well, since you are so enthusiastic, why don't I give you a reward." He pulled her towel off. She closes her leg out of reflex.

He grabbed her leg and move it to the side, show him the full view of her private part. He slides his hand along her leg until it touches something wet.

"You're already wet." He stated with a smirk.

"It's all your fault. I didn't even get to enjoy our date because all I can think of is the p-punishment." Ravel mumble embarrassed.

"So it's mine fault huh?" he asked playfully. "Well, since it's my fault then I guess I should take responsibility."

Since she's already wet, he lines his dick at her entrance. He bent over and kiss her.

"Relax, I'll take it from here." He whispers into her ear.

He slowly pushes in, little by little. When he sees her face wince in pain, he kisses her again to distract her. When he sees that she calmed down somewhat, he started pushing again until the head went through and he feels the resistance disappears.

"You ok?" He asks a little concern.

She takes a deep breath, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought." she replied.

Before he can say anything again, he felt it suddenly became a little warmer inside her. he looked down and saw the last flicker of fire.

"Well, what do you know. It seems like our family power is useful for more than fighting," he smirks.

Ravel look just as surprised about the situation as he was.

"Ahhh…" Ravel let out a moan as he suddenly pushes deeper without warning.

"Since you're healed, I'm going to continue." He said before kissing her again.

Slowly he enters a rhythm, going in and out of her. With every move, she moaned into his mouth. He breaks off the kiss and focuses on the feeling around his dick. He stood up and grab her small waist, pulling her closer to him making his dick go even deeper until he hit an end.

He smirks, "Get ready." he warns her before pulling almost all out and slamming dick back into her dripping wet pussy in at once.

"Ahhhhh!" She moaned loudly.

He didn't stop with one thrust. Before long he started to move again, going faster and faster.

"Ah, ah, slo-ah, down. Ahh, I. goin-ah break-ahh." She mumbled out between moans.

He didn't listen and pick her up, all the while doing his best to keep pounding her wet pussy. He wraps her arms around him and as she holds on to him, he grabs her butt firmly.

"Ahhh!" She moaned out loud again.

He picked her butt up before letting it fall down again, making sure to move his hips with the rhythm. With each thrush sending pleasure through her body before long, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"HMMM!" Ravel let out her loudest moan as she orgasm but he kisses her, muffling her moan. As she orgasm, he can feel her walls tightening down on him. With a groan, he started thrusting even faster.

"Wai-Ahhh!" Ravel tried to stop him because she just orgasms and is sensitive but he continued to pound into her. He tries to hold for as long as he can but her tight squeeze makes it impossible and soon he slammed into her as deep as he can, cumming straight into her uterus.

"AHHH-MMMM!" She screamed again as her orgasm grow stronger. He couldn't resist and pull her into another deep kiss.

Once he empties out inside her, he stops and she slumps on his shoulder trying to catch her breath.

He walked over to the bed and lay down with her on top. His hard dick still inside her.

He lifted her up before letting her fall down on his dick again.

"Ahh," She moans and looks at me in surprise. "You just came twice!"

He smirks, "We're Phenex, we can go all night. This time it's your turn to do the moving."

He lifted her up again before dropping her down.

"Ah" Ravel moans again, lust returning to her eyes as she looked down at him. She leaned in and kissed him. "We're going all night then."

* * *

The next morning, Riser is sleeping on the bed with Ravel cuddling him. Both of them still awake despite what happened the night before.

"What now?" Ravel asks.

"I don't know." Riser admits, "I guess either our parents already know about this situation and didn't stop us or we are going to have to convince them."

"With how they are, I don't think they'll any objection to our relationship. Though it's another story if you want to bring in the other girls too." Ravel said with a smirk.

"What other girls?" he asks confused.

"You didn't sleep with your 'harem'?" She asks

"Nope. You're my first." He admits.

"Really?" She asks again surprised that it's his first time.

"Yeah, I wanted my first time to be special. With Rias if we get married but since we broke off the engagement, I wanted it to be with you. You are the person that I care about the most." He told her. Old Riser was like that too despite him going around bragging about his 'harem' to other people and kissing them.

Ravel stare at him as if she's trying to figure out if he's lying.

"Hehehe," she giggles in happiness. "I'm happy that I'm your first but you should get ready. If you don't do something soon, your peerage will get jealous."

"Hn" he nodded before looking at her in the eyes, "You ok with that?" he asks

"Yeah" she smiled, "We're already a family when you brought them into your peerage. I wouldn't object if you're with them too." She looks at him with pleading eyes. "Just don't forget about me."

He wraps both hands around her and hugs her. "I won't."

* * *

A/N: How's that for a first lemon? I'll write more in the future. I don't know when I'm going to add another chapter but hopefully, it'll be by next week. Or tomorrow if I got an inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2: Champion(Pokemon)

(SI x Female Gym Leaders)

* * *

"Life is great." A young man sighs in content as he lay back on his chair.

"While the journey is its own reward like people say, no one can argue that the reward itself is way better. Don't you agree, Misty?" The young man asks the orange-haired woman between his legs.

Misty glared at him but she didn't stop sucking on his impressive shaft. The young man chuckles at her reaction. There's no hate or malice in her glare, only slight annoyance at him showing off.

"I'm sure if you train hard, you'll be able to beat me in the future." he encouraged. She just roll her eyes, already given up on beating his team long ago.

He pats her head. "I'm close," He warns her.

She turns her focus back to his dick as she speeds up, making sure to play with it using her tongue.

"Coming," He warns again.

This time she pulls back but not all the way leaving the tip still in her mouth. As his cum filled her mouth, she reluctantly took it out causing the rest of his seed to spread all over her face.

He sighed in contentment again. He smiles, "Your blowjob is as great as always, Misty."

Misty swallow his seeds in her mouth before wiping the rest off her face with a towel. "You have your fun. Now it's my turn." She said with a sultry smirk.

He stops her before she can pull down her underwear. He pulls her up and gives her a soft kiss. "Sorry but I have to go see Sabrina. You know how she gets when she doesn't her fun time is taken away."

She pouted "And you're just leaving me like this?"

"Of course," he replied before leaning forward, "but you should ready yourself for when I come back, you are going to be begging me to stop." he whispers into her ear making her shudder in anticipation.

He tosses a Pokeball and let out an Alakazam. "Al, mind teleporting us to Sabrina?"

"Alakazam!" Alakazam reply before a flash of bright light appears teleporting him away.

They appear in the middle of the Physic Gym.

"Dan!" Before he can even look around, someone jumps on him tackling him to the ground.

He chuckles, "Al, why don't you go play with Sabrina's pokemon. I have something to take care of." he told his Alakazam.

"Al!" Alakazam agree and teleport away.

"I missed you," she said not letting go of him. He looks around seeing the trainers blushing and looking away. He didn't bother to hide his relationship with the girls so pretty much everyone that pays attention knows what he's going to do. He stood up, carrying Sabrina away in a bridal carry.

It didn't take long to reach Sabrina's room. He locked the door before throwing her down on the bed but since she didn't let go, he fell down on top of her.

Sabrina takes the chance to kiss him. He repays the favor giving her a long hot steamy kiss that left them both breathless.

"I can't wait anymore. I want you inside me now." Sabrina plead.

"Someone's impatient." He teases.

"Dan…" She sends him a look, begging him to take her.

"Since you want it so bad, I'll give it to you." He said pulling down his pants and taking off his baggy clothes that hide his still hard cock form his session with Misty.

He didn't bother taking Sabrina's pants off. She was wearing leggings along with a skirt so he rips her leggings exposing her already soaked pink private part for him to see. Sticking out of her vagina is a wire. He pulls it out along with the vibrator attached to it.

"Nghhhh," She tries to hold back a moan as he pulls the vibrator out.

He dangles it in front of her face, letting her juice fall on her. "How long has this been in there?" he asks.

"All day like you ask." She answers impatiently.

"Did anyone notice?"

"No. Dan… I can't take it anymore." She said pulling his undershirt bringing him closer to her.

"Well, since you've been a good girl, I suppose I can give you a reward now." He throw the vibrator away and lines up his dick at her entrance while she looks on in anticipation.

"Yesssshhhh!" Sabrina screams and moans out loud in pleasure as he thrust into her in a single move.

"You come from me just inserting?" He teases.

Sabrina wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. "I can't help it. Your dick feels too good, you feel too good," she said in between bated breath.

He then suddenly thrust again without warning, "Since you like it so much, I'm going to continue."

"Mmm-ahh. A-aahh... Ahn…" She moaned with every thrust and with every thrust he can feel her wall tightening around his dick.

"Ahh… Ahh. AHH.." her orgasm grow strong as every second pass.

"I CAN'T-AHH ANY-AAAH MOREEEE!" She screams digging her finger in his back. He groans as he feel her tighten even more and with it, he speeds up.

"I'm coming." He warns her.

"Inside! I want it inside me. Ahhg, Mark me as your like you always do!" she screams

"Gladly." he thrust his hip one final time going as deep as he can.

"GAHH!" Sabrina feels her entire body tense in pleasure as his hot thick cum fills her up and she orgasms again this time squirting her juice all over his legs. A few seconds pass and Sabrina drops down on the bed without any strength trying to catch her breath.

He pulls out but after he sees his cum leaking out of Sabrina freshly fucked pussy, he feels his dick getting hard again. He lifts Sabrina up, puts her on the pillow, and climb over her.

"No time rest yet. We have a while before I have to go back." Sabrina looks at him with expectations. He turns her around with her back facing him.

He leans down next to her ear. "This time, I'll be using your other hole." He told her and at the same time, rip her leggings open wider exposing her smooth round bottom. He grabs a bottle off the shelf above her bed.

He squeezes the bottle making the lube fall on her butt. She shivers from the cold liquid. He spread the lube slowly over her butt making sure to feel every inch of it before making his way to her hole. With his hand covered in lube, his index finger slid in easily.

"Mmm…" She muffles her moan into the pillow.

Once he made sure her hole is covered in lube, he stroke his dick readying himself to enter. He slid in in one smooth motion.

"Mmmm!" Sabrina moans again into the pillow as she feels his hard dick enter through her back door. She waited for him to move but instead feel his hand slide underneath her clothes making his way up to her breast. Once he got a hold of her deceivingly big breast, he pulls her up resting her back on his chest.

"Ahh… ahh… ahh…" she moans again as he starts moving. Without anything to muffle her sweet moan, he feels himself heat up. He turns her head around and captures her soft lips, feeling her moan into his mouth as he explores it with his tongue.

He turns his attention back to her breast, playing around with its soft but firm texture before pinching her nipples. Every time he pinches, he can her ass tightening down on him.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echo throughout the room as Sabrina feel her climax approaching even faster than before. She screams and opens her eyes wide as she cum, leaking her juice down his shaft onto the bed and yet he didn't stop. He continues, speeding up further forcing her to experience her orgasm nonstop. Her scream getting louder and louder and soon she's running out of breath making her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure.

As dan feel his own climax coming, he didn't warn her this time and release it inside her ass. She screams even louder from the surprise as she orgasm again and squirts her juice all over the bed even reaching as high as the shelf.

He lay her back down on the bed taking his dick out of her ass. Without any pier warning, he moves his still hard dick from her ass straight into completely soaked pussy. They didn't say anything more for the rest of the day, content in spending their time milking each other as much as they can. It wasn't until her sixth orgasm that she couldn't go on anymore and passed out.

"Al!" He order. The Pokemon in question appear in room sounding annoyed.

"Teleport me back to Misty then you can go and enjoy yourself until you're satisfied." He told the pokemon. In a flash of pink, they both disappeared, Dan to Misty and Al to wherever he was before.

Dan finds himself appearing in Misty's room. Misty already naked on her bed playing with herself and didn't realize that appeared. Sabrina might have orgasm six or more time but he only have three. He can go for even longer than any of the girls. He smirks as he feels his shaft harden again.


	3. Chapter 3: All For All(BNHA)

(SI x Kyoka Jiro with a side of incest)

* * *

When someone is self-inserted into a fictional world, it'll either end up really good or really bad for them. Luckily, it seems to be the former for me.

How do I know this?

Simple, my Quirk awesome!

My Quirk is…

"Ah… A-Ah… Hah… Kenji… s-stop it… Ahh… you're goin-aah be late…" ?

"Sure thing mom," I reply, casually playing with her hardened nipples while I'm still pounding her from behind.

"Nngghh!" She bites her teeth trying to hold back a loud moan.

"I'm close, where do you want it today mom?" I ask as I'm reaching my limit. Her pussy tightened in anticipation after hearing me.

"My mouth. Today's not a safe day." She said sounding reluctant.

"Sure thing." I lift one of her legs to turn her around all the while still pounding her. Once she's facing me, I took my dick out. She didn't waste any time to get on her knee and starts to suck my dick that just came out of her pussy, still covered in her juice.

In just a few seconds of her skillful work. I release the load I've been holding back straight into her mouth, holding it there to make sure she swallows it all. She pulls back after swallowing the last of my cum, dusting her and straightening her clothes.

"Geez, you should stop doing this in the morning especially today when you have an exam coming up," she complains without any negative emotion to back it up. At this point, she's just saying it for the sake of saying it.

"I can't help it. I don't want to go to the test with a hard-on and my sexy mom was in front of me."

"Hmph, you and your sweet words. You're going to leave so many girls with a broken heart." She said in mock disappointment.

"I would never," I said showing a fake surprise at her words. "I would never leave any girls that fall for me behind. They are all going to be in my future Harem!" I declare.

"Then I guess I will be looking forward to getting many daughters." she plays along.

"Don't you mean sisters?" I ask pulling her closer until her face is right next to mine.

She blushes and looks away, "Get going before you're late."

"Sure thing." I pull her in for a kiss, not bothering about what she was doing with her mouth before.

"Love you mom, see you later." I wave my hand in a circle causing a portal to appear before stepping through.

I appear in an alleyway before checking to see if anyone saw me. Seeing no one around, I make my way toward U.A. for the entrance exam.

As I was saying before, my Quirk is officially known as Quirk Share, which I nickname All for All. It allows me to use the Quirks of those I 'bonded' with and allow those closest to me to use the Quirks I have. There are many restrictions like the bond can't be one-sided, both parties have to at least consider each other friends, I have to train the Quirk I get from scratch, and many other suck restriction.

Noticed how I said "officially"? Those are just the things I told people and what they observed. In truth, my Quirk is a bit more sinister than that… ok, it's a lot more sinister.

My Quirk works in 3 stages. First, I have to mark people. As long as I'm touching someone, I can mark them. Unless the person I'm trying to mark is wearing clothes 3 inches thick, I can mark them even through their clothes.

Once they are marked, the second stage begins. The second stage has two parts. The first part is as I said before, I'm able to use the Quirks of those who I "bonded" with. Basically marked someone and I'll be also to use their quirk.

The second and more sinister part of my Quirk is that it will influence the mind of the person I marked. It's subtle, only making them see me as interesting or make me stand out in their eyes but as time goes on, those feelings will be amplified depending on how I want it to. Within a week, I can make a person who hated my gut into my most loyal minion.

No one will notice either when they are fully loyal to me, they'll still be themselves except with a twist. When I order them to do something, they'll do it as if it's a normal thing to do and if it's not an order, they'll still try it if they have time.

It's not perfect though, someone with strong willpower can resist the effect of the mark even if they don't know about it. For example, I managed to mark All Might in one of his events where he was signing autographs and giving out handshakes. He must have an unbreakable will because all it did was make him see as more interesting than other kids when I met him again a few years later.

In contrast, most people I marked I got under my control in just a week. Even the Heroes I marked didn't take that long to fall under my control. The one that took the longest is one year and that's because he's a stubborn guy without many friends.

Oops, I'm getting off track.

Anyway, the last stage of my Quirk and the reason I nickname it All For All is that once someone is no longer able to betray me, they get access to the Quirks I collected through the mark. Sure they'll still have to train the Quirk they want to use but they'll get to use more than one Quirk like me. There's no risk either because the Quirks will just be "Shared" not copy or stolen and put into one body. That means there won't be anyone breaking down or exploding due to having multiple Quirks.

Oh and if you're wondering about my mom, well, she a sexy woman living by herself and I'm a horny teen boy. It didn't take long for me to break down her morals and make her mine with my Quirk. To me she was never my mom, I left my real mom behind when I died and end up here. To me, she's just a smoking hot woman that I grew up with and now she's my smoking hot woman. MILF and all that.

'Now who to mark next.' I thought as I look out into the field of wannabe heroes. As I look around, I spotted someone familiar.

'Earphone Jack girl Kyoka Jiro.' I couldn't help but smile widely. She's one of my top 3 girls when I was watching the show. Now that I'm actually here…

"Hi, I'm Osaki Kenji." I introduce myself and held out my hand. She looks at me than my hand then me questioningly.

"Kyoka Jiro." She introduces herself and hastily shakes my hand. My smile widens as I feel my Quirk doing its work.

"I'm curious. You don't seem to have an offensive Quirk or one that helps with fighting. Are you sure it's ok to be taking this test?" I ask as an excuse. Normally people will be either annoyed or become even more cautious and distance themselves when someone they don't know asks this type of question but thanks to my Quirk. She'll see me as a concerned stranger looking out for her.

"You don't have to worry about me. I think I can handle myself well enough even without a powerful Quirk." She replies with a soft smile, her previous caution gone like it was never there.

"If you say so but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask." I pretend to still be a little worried, "We are training to be heroes after, not miracle workers."

"Sure…"

"AND BEGIN!" Everyone hears Present Mic shout from the distance.

"If you can keep up that is." She said before running off into the city.

'Oh right, she likes to take jabs at people. Almost forgot about that, it has been a while….'

"WHAT WRONG? THE TEST HAVE STARTED! RUN RUN RUN!" Present Mic shout again breaking me out of my thoughts. By then Jiro already found her first robot.

'So it's a challenge huh?' I put my hand on the light pole near me.

"Disintegrate." I activate one of my many Quirks. This one will break down any material I touch into small sand size pieces. It doesn't work on humans.

I wave my hand over the metal sand that formed from the broken down light pole and activates another one of my Quirk. Magnetism, allow me to control small pieces of metals. The metals can't be any bigger than a 1-inch diameter sphere but the limit to the amount I can control is very high. I can use it to move about 1 ton of metal sands right now. It's my favorite Quirk so far.

I move some metal sand under me and condense them together so much that they look like a metal plate. Once the plate is formed, I fly off into the city with the rest of the metal send following me. As I passed by Jiro who just finished destroying the robot with sound, I see a robot ahead and send the metal sand at it.

As the metal sand goes toward the robot, they group up together into 3 separate piles before coming together into a makeshift cone spear. The spear then enters through the robot's chest before breaking apart and condensing together again. As I pull the sands out, parts and wires stuck to the metal sand come out with it effectively killing the robot down.

I turn back and smirked at her surprised face. It didn't take more than a second for me to take out the robot.

"Keep up if you can." I taunt before flying off to look for more robots.

I fly ahead and destroy any robot I come across while saving anyone I can find. Gotta look good to the audience and all that. At some point in the exam I realize that while it might look cool, I'm wasting unnecessary energy trying to break the robot so I change my strategy. Instead of breaking into the robot, I surround them and let the metal sand slip through the cracks before breaking enough wire to kill the robot.

It's a lot more energy efficient but it takes more time. It takes 1 second longer than usual to be exact.

In the end, I even managed to take out the zero-pointer when everyone else was running away from it. Best of all, I manage to get Jiro's number before we leave.

* * *

A week later I got the results back from U.A. 68 villain points and 27 rescue points putting me in first place with 95 points total. I would have gotten more points but I was distracted by the giant robot I was trying to take out. They even send a video with All Might saying that they were impressed I managed to take out the zero-pointer when they never expect any student to be capable of it.

I took out my phone and call Jiro. I said call but call in this time period means video chat.

"Did you get your test result yet?" I ask after she picks up.

"Yes! And I passed!" She replies in excitement.

"That's great! I passed too."

"Of course you did. With how many robots you took out, I'll be surprised if you didn't pass."

"Hey, why don't we go on a date to celebrate?"

She blushed but still rely "Sure, I'm looking forward to it. Same place?"

"Yeah, meet you there in 2 hours."

We hang up after deciding the time and place for our date. This isn't the first date we have, it's actually the fourth in just a week.

Another thing about my quirk is that it works faster when I'm in physical contact. It takes about a week to fully affect a normal person but if I remain in contact with them, it'll take no more than a day. Still, even with 3 dates and with me taking as many chances to be in physical contact with her as I can, we haven't gone further than a kiss. I plan to bring her home today.

* * *

Three hours later we're back in my room desperately kissing each other. Halfway into the date, I give her a peck on the lips. She returns the favor and kisses me back and before long we were making out in public barely able to get go of each other. I only managed to break the kiss long enough to invite her home. When she agrees, I grab her hand and run which leads to now.

As our tongues are busy wrapping around and tasting each other, I pull off her leather jacket and push her toward my bed. Her hand didn't stay idle either finding and unbuttoning all the buttons on my shirt before taking it off leaving me without a top. I return the favor pulling her pink dress loose dropping it to the floor.

She bumped into the edge of the bed and I fall down on top of her all the while not breaking the kiss. I reach behind her and unhook her bra. As I start to pull her bra down, I slowly follow along with a trail of kisses. First the bottom part of her lips, then her chin, followed by her neck, stopping to enjoy myself a bit more before going down her shoulder and finally toward her small yet perky breast. Before I can get to her breast though she quickly covers it with her hands.

I look up to see her blushing red, "Sorry they're so small." she said sounding disappointed in her small breast.

"Don't be," I went back and kiss her on her lips.

"They pretty and cute just like you are." I kiss her again and put my hand over her. She blushed harder at the words but didn't resist as I pull her hands away. I went back down toward her breast to continue my work, kissing along stopping to play with her nipples.

"Ahh…" She moans as I bite into them softly, one hand playing with her other nipple and the other making its way lower. I rub her thigh, slowly making my way upward before feeling something wet. Even with her leggings and panties in the way, I can still feel the wetness as I get closer to her entrance.

"Aahh…" she moans again when I finally touch it even if it's above her clothes.

I then slid my hand inside her leggings and panties, moving my hand down until it's on the edge. I slowly move my fingers around her entrance, teasing it yet not going any further. It wasn't until I can see a pleading look on her face that my hand 'accidentally' slip and my index finger ends up inside her.

"Aahh…" She let out another sweet moan.

I move to kiss her on the lips again, one hand still playing with her perky breast and the other messing with her wet pussy. Once in a while, my thumb will brush by her clit making her moan into my mouth. I continue to play with her, skillfully bringing her to the edge yet not letting her go over. A few minutes later I slip another finger into her pussy.

"Mmmm!" not even a second later she have her first orgasm. My hand already behind her head, not allowing her to break off the kiss and her scream of pleasure muffled by my mouth. Only when her shaking die down a little, did I back off leaving her weak and breathless on the bed.

"That… was amazing." She said after catching her breath.

"And it only gets better from here." I pull down her legging along with her panties.

"Wait!" she yells, quickly covering her exposed pussy with her hand. "You did all the work. I want to return the favor."

Since she said so I back off and let her do what she wants. She stands up and made me sit on the bed. She unbuttoned and pull down my pants and underwear making the mistake of putting her face too close in her haste. As my hard dick is free from its confine, the first thing it did was slap her in the face.

I chuckle and she sends me a glare before she looks down and her eyes widen.

"So big…" She said in surprise. She hesitates but still reaches out to touch it.

"And hot…" she stroke it clumsily before using her other hand to help since her small hand can't fit around the whole thing.

"Why don't you try licking it," I suggest. She looks up at me as if asking if she really needs to.

"Try it, if you don't like it you can stop."

She nodded and bring her face closer to my dick. She sticks out her tongue and licks it one… than twice… then three times before deciding to use her tongue to explore the rest of my dick.

She went from the top to the side before going to the bottom then back to the top again and once she have my whole shaft covered in her saliva, she went back to the tip and slowly try to take it into her mouth. Except her small untrain mouth can barely take the head before it starts to hurt and she have to pull back.

She rubs her jaws and complains, "God, how can the women in those videos do that. Just a few seconds and my jaw is already hurting."

"Oh, so you have been watching porn?" I tease.

She turns bright red but didn't deny it, she probably didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Why don't we move on then." I pick her up and toss her on the bed. "After all, you'll have many opportunities to try again in the future."

"Try again?" She asks turning redder.

'It amazing how she's more embarrassed about doing this again than doing it now.' I thought.

"Of course." I crawl on top of her. "If we go through with this, you be my woman and I don't intend to let my woman go," I told her truthfully.

She didn't even think about what I just said, when she heard that I don't intend to let her go, something seems to click inside her and she pulls me down in a deep kiss. She pushes me back again after a few seconds.

"Make me yours" she request.

I cup the side of her face, "Gladly," I said, tapping her head with my middle finger. It activates a quirk that I got when I was curious and visited a brothel. In all my time searching, this is the only quirk that's even remotely related to sex. It'll numb a person's pain and turn it into pleasure. I'm not proficient enough to fully get rid of her pain but she won't feel anything more than a bug bite.

"Relax and pay attention to me." Even if the pain is lessened, the mind can still play tricks on you and make it hurt more than it should. I look her in the eyes.

"Relax your body, I'll take it from here." I rub the entrance of her pussy with my dick, making sure it's still wet. Once I'm sure, I pointed the tip at her hole and slowly enter. She winced and I stopped. I waited for her to relax before continuing. Once I feel the resistance fade, I stop.

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought."

"Good, then I'm going to start moving," I told and start moving forward again.

"Ah." She moans in surprise as I hit the end of her tunnel.

"Ahhh…" her moan drag on as I move back out.

"Ah. Nnnf. A-a-ahhmmn. Ah. Ah. Nnhg." She moans in a song of pleasure as I move slowly inside her, content to let her enjoy her first time as much as she can.

It wasn't I feel her heated gaze on me telling me to go faster than I comply. Soon the room filled with sounds of pleasure as we lose ourselves in each other's embrace. One moment we're facing each other kissing to our heart's content than the next thing we know, she down on all four as I pounded her from behind. A while later she'll be up again, her back to me as we try to kiss in an awkward position and yet it didn't stop us. Moments later, I'll be on the bed and she'll be riding me.

When she's on top of me, riding me in a cowgirl position, I'm already reaching my limits. Since I'm close, I move my hand from her hips to her breast. As I found her weak spot from my playing around before, I didn't waste any time and pinch her nipples.

"AAHHHH!" She screams as she climax. Her recently virgin pussy squeeze down on me pushing me over the edge. I didn't bother taking my dick out and instead push deeper feeling the entrance of her cervix losing and cumming right into her baby room.

When she feels my cum inside her, her scream also got louder as her orgasm gets stronger. Her pussy clamps down even harder as if it's trying to milk everything from me. I let go, not holding anything back and fill her baby room completely in white causing my white seed mixed with her juice and leftover blood to flow out of the gap between her pussy and my dick.

She collapses on me, still quivering from her orgasm with her eyes closed in blessed, her body glows briefly before returning to normal.

I sigh, she can't go anymore and I'm still hard. Doing it everyday with mom cause my stamina and libido to be higher than most.

As I was thinking about mom, I look toward the door wondering about her in her room across from mine and yet, my door is not fully closed. A pair of eyes full of lust stare back at me as I look through the door. I smile looking at the same eyes I saw every day in the morning and night.

I push Jiro onto the bed and gesture for mom to come in. She walks in, fully naked with her juice leaking down her leg.

"Come clean this up," I order. Her face lit up as she does as she's told. I'm not worried about Jiro waking up and finding out, the mark already reached the third stage and nothing is going to change that.

I grab my phone and do a voice one call to Jiro's parent. Once it goes through, I give it to mom and pointed at Jiro. She gets what I mean and swallows my leftover cum before talking to Jiro parents, telling them that she'll stay the night.

She closes the phone and went back to sucking my dick. I look at Jiro, I want her to wake up soon. We'll be going all night.


	4. Chapter 4: Mizukage(Naruto)

(SI x Mei Terumi)

* * *

You know between my knowledge of this world, the various exploits I found in training *_cough*_ShadowClones*_cough*_, and my Kekkei Genkai. I thought it would be easier for me to beat the Fourth Mizukage considering he only have the third weakest tailed beast but nooo, Yagura just so happens to have a Dues Ex Machina moment that not only brought him back to full health but became stronger in the process. Though I should have seen that coming since he IS the host of the three tail.

'_Sigh, _I really should have learned Senjutsu before this.' I jump out of the way of a giant water ball. 'What a waste of Chakra. With that much power, he chose to make his attacks bigger rather than more powerful. It's no wonder tailed beast keep getting sealed. They are basically one-trick pony with a massive amount of chakra.'

I jump out of the way of another giant water ball and another and another before the fifth and final one finally hit me and dispel the clone.

I chuckled, 'as much as my clones were complaining, Yagura was getting beaten around by a shadow clone. Shadow clones weren't even meant for fighting, Naruto was just a special case otherwise everyone will be using shadow clones.' I stood up from where I was sitting 100 meters from the fight. With the memories of the shadow clone coming to me, I decided that it's time for my real body to join the fight.

I took Samehada off my back and prepare for the fight. That's right, I have Samehada. When Kisame killed its former master and took the blade, I, in turn, killed Kisame and took the blade from him. I also follow the other swordsmen and took their blades after secretly helping Might Duy finish them off. Right now they are safely stored in a storage scroll with me and no one is the wiser.

"ROARRR!"

'And the three tails noticed me. It doesn't matter, I'm ready for it anyway.' I raise Samehada above my head.

Quick question, what is Samehada known for?

If you answer absorbing chakra then you're correct. Now here's another question, if Samehada can absorb massive amounts of chakra easily, why can't it do the opposite?

The answer is, it can.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A large but thin blade of condensed chakra fly out of Samehada and completely split the three tails in two from head to tail.

I let out a deep breath and I put Samehada back on my back. Despite it being powerful, that technique is rather simple. I just store a massive amount of chakra inside Samehada then fire it off in a single move.

The difficult part is that you need to be as good as Tsunade is in chakra control to condense it as much as I can… that and the fact that Samehada doesn't like to release chakra. It only likes to eat chakra. I'm going to have to feed it half my chakras for a week in order for it to let me use it again. I can force the sword to use the move, but it's more powerful if I'm not forcing it.

As for the name… It's an arc of energy that is fire from a sword to cut stuff. Of course, I'm going to call it after one of my favorite moves.

I look over to where the three tails at. With the body 'dead' it massive amount of chakra is currently dispersing into the air probably to gather somewhere else and form the three tails again. I jump down and stab Samehada into one of the three tails halves. It has a lot of chakras, I'm not going to let it go to waste. With how much that's left, I'll be able to cut down the time I need to use Getsuga Tenshou down to a day.

After I finish letting Samehada absorb the three tails chakra, the three tails fully disappeared and Yagura appear in its place, luckily he's in one piece. I still haven't fully figured out how logic worked in this world but I'm glad that it's working in my favor for once. I don't want to have to deal with two halves of a body spilling its inners all over the place.

"SHOZO!" ?

And just when I was praising the world, it throws problems at me. At least I know how to deal with this one.

I turn around and got tackled to the ground by nonother then Mei Terumi.

"Stupid! Idiot! Dumbass! You said we'll take him on together! How can you run off and fight him on your own?!" Mei cried.

I sigh and rub the back of her head. "I'm sorry but I can't risk having you come along. It's too dangerous for you currently."

She yells, "I know it's dangerous! But I wanted to come anyway. What if you went and never come back? I was a worry. I thought I was going to lose you too," Her yelled turning into a worried whisper at the end.

"I'm alright, aren't I? In fact, I'm not even hurt, just a little tired." I said, holding out my arm to show her that I'm alright.

She hugs me even tighter crying softly into my chest. "Idiot…"

I hug her back, "hey Mei…"

"Yeah?..."

"Now that it's finally over. Let's get married."

"Yes." She accepts, still crying but this time in relief and joy.

* * *

"Damn it! It's my wedding day and yet I'm stuck behind a desk doing paperwork!" I complained, trying to get the work done as quickly as possible. I already have 20 shadow clones helping me and yet the work never seems to end.

"Yagura hasn't been a good Mizukage. He left a lot of work to be done." Ao chin in from the side.

"Haven't been a good Mizukage?! He wasn't even trying to be a Mizukage at all! The only good thing that came out of his 6 years as a kage is that he managed to get rid of the stupid graduation requirement, and that's only because some idiot decided to sluther all the other students!"

The only reason Yagura manages to become the Mizukage in the first place was because he was able to fully control the three tails right after it was sealed inside him. That was only possible because both Yagura and the three tails were being controlled by "Madara".

After a year or two of pretending to be a good leader, he started to do some very questionable things. No one was able to say anything because he's the Mizukage. If they try something, then it's off with their heads. It wasn't until last year when Yagura finally announce his support on the ever-growing bloodline purge that something happens. Most of the clan and all the Kekkei Genkai holder decides to revolt. Problem is, there's no good leader. Mei's only 17 last year and was too inexperienced to lead a rebellion so I had to step up and end the war quickly.

I managed to pull some strings, get some people together, and put myself in a position of power all within a year in order to finally put an end to the war. Problem is, after the war, there was no one good enough to be the Mizukage. Then someone, I glare at Ao, decided that since I was so good at being a leader, I should be the Mizukage. So now I'm stuck doing paperwork.

"Fuck this!" I slam my hand on the table, all my shadow clones dispelled.

"I'm going to get ready for my wedding." I grab Samehada and pull into my reserve of chakra I store in the sword. It's basically a riped off version of Tsunade's Strength of 100 Seal but I don't know how to store it in my body so I store it in my sword.

"Muti-Shadow Clones Jutsu" and with that, about 100 shadow clones fill the room. I set them all to work and left for my big day.

* * *

I bridal carry Mei to our bed and close the door behind me before waving a few hand seals and sealed this place off. This is my and Mei's wedding night. It might now be our first time sleeping together but it's our first time as husband and wife. No one's going to interrupt us even if the world is ending and I know for a fact the world won't be at risk of ending until a decade later.

I toss Mei on the bed.

"Alright sweetheart. How do you want it tonight? Nice and slow, what we regularly do, or do you want me to fuck your brain out so much that you won't be able to remember anything but pleasures?" I ask with a wolfish grin.

Mei pulls me in and give me a deep passionate kiss. "We have all the time ahead of us to be lovey-dovey. Tonight, I want you to fuck my brain out!" She demands.

"As you wish my princess." I grab ahold of her dress and rip it off with a bit of chakra enhanced strength before tossing her on the pillow and covering her mouth with my own. My tongue automatically enters her mouth, searching and playing with all the sensitive spots I know of.

She repays the favor and not much later, my clothes are in pieces on the ground. Her hand, stroking my dick as it gets harder by the second. My hand also found their way to her boobs and pussy, getting her ready for what we're about to do. I didn't even need to work hard as her anticipation for what's about to happen already gotten her wet enough.

Still, I'm not going to be satisfied until she's completely soaked. I move my head down in between her legs, skillfully playing with her fold and little clit using my tongue. Then with a certain Jutsu I copied from a certain snake, my tongue elongated as it enters her pussy.

"Ah," She responds nicely letting me know to tongue extend longer and longer inside her until it reaches the end and yet it didn't stop. With the Jutsu, the tip of my tongue is smaller than usual, so after a bit of searching, my tongue enters a place where not many are able to reach.

It sends pleasure throughout her body making her grit her teeth in order to not scream so soon. Not that it matters, I'm going to be making her scream my name before long.

I stop using my tongue to play with her and move my kisses to her necks. I know her well enough to know the best way to make sure she gets what she wants. As I give her a hickey on one side, I move on to the other and in the process, her body shiver in pleasure.

"Auhhh" I choose that exact moment to penetrate her making her moan in bless.

I then move down from her necks slowly toward her big soft breasts leaving a trail of red barely seeable hickeys. Both my hands grab the outside of her breast, squeezing and massaging it. My mouth makes their way toward her hardened nipples.

"Aahh" She releases another sweet sound as I bite down on her nipple.

"Shozo… faster…" she cried.

I oblige and speed up. With her on the bed, I sit up and uses my hands to play with her nipples instead. Pinching, rubbing, and pulling to drive her closer to her limit. Once I feel that she close enough, I pinch and pull her nipples as much as I can, making sure not to hurt her.

"AGHH!" She response nicely with a strong first orgasm. Still, I didn't stop. She wanted me to fuck her brain out so I'm not going to stop even if she begged for it. I hold on to her waist and continue to pound into her even faster than before. With every succession thrust, her orgasm grows stronger. Eventually, it to so strong that she started squirting on to my stomach.

Even then I didn't stop. I keep my firm hold on her, not letting her escape. I even use the tree climbing technique to help me keep a grip on her.

"Oh. oh. Oh. Ahh. Shozo. Slow. Down. Ahh." she cries.

"Nope!" I answer. I pick her up and let her body fall limply on me. She can't even muster the strength to move under the constant stream of pleasure that assaults her body. I warp her arms around me and use chakra to make her stay put. With the risk of her falling out of the way, I move mine toward her equally soft bubble butt.

"AH!" With a smack, she let out a yell.

"AH!" With another smack, her pussy tightens down on me as I continue to pound into her. Once I feel her pussy loosen, I smack her again and she tightens down. After I hit her buttocks enough to satisfy myself, I put one finger into her open mouth lubricating it for what I'm about to do next. She must have noticed because she tries to struggle one to fall back on me weakly.

"NNHHHH!" She grit her teeth as my finger enter her ass. Then another as the two-finger play around in her hole, spreading it open.

"SHOZO! CUMMING!" She screams as she climaxes again for the third time in a short time. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her breath is uneven from the unending pleasure. I stop and let her rest on me for a bit.

"Haa Haa Haa. That. Was. Amazing." She said after catching her breath.

"We're not done yet," I told her.

"What?! Wai-NGH!" She screams as I impale her deeper with my dick. While she has been enjoying herself, I haven't fully entered her yet.

"AAHHHH!" She screams even louder as I push deeper and deeper until eventually, the last obstacle gives way and my dick enters her baby room. Once it did, I start to move again.

"Ah. Its. Ah. Not. Ah. Suppose-Oh. to go. Ah. in. Aah. there." She tries to say between moans.

"But it feels so-Ahh. GOOD!" She yells as my dick finally reaches the deepest part that's not meant to be reached.

"AAHHH!" with another thrust, I hit the spot again, then another and another and another and every time I did she have a small orgasm. Still, I can't last forever and as I feel my limit approaching, I poke my fingers deeper into her ass.

"OHHH!" She screams, her eyes rolling to the back of her head again and she tightening down on me as hard as she can and with that, I release my baby seed inside her with a groan. Still, I didn't stop and continue to pound into her until the last of my seed enter her. By then she's already squirting nonstop from being creamed.

Once her orgasm dies down, she passed out on my shoulder. I send a bit of chakra into her system jolting her awake again.

"We're far from done. I won't let you rest until the only thing you can think of is my dick tonight." I told her. I didn't let her reply as I lift her off me, turn her around with her back to me and drop her down. My dick enters her unused hole in one smooth motion, letting our mixed cum be the lube.

* * *

The next day I woke up with Mei next to me too sore to do anything. We went on for so long last night that she was covered by my seed, none of her holes left unused. She might have even passed out a dozen times before I decided to stop. Luckily there's chakra in this world and we're both high-level ninja so doing this much won't affect her health.

"Urg!" I suddenly groan in pain as hundreds of clones worth of memories enter my head. 'Damn it! Can't I have one day with the world throwing some bullshit at me!' I curse in my head, not wanting to wake Mei up.


	5. Chapter 5: Super Sex(DC)

(SI x Supergirl)

* * *

Gray dust his hand after finally punching the villain's light out.

"Are you done over there Little Bird?" He call out to his teammate and lover who's fighting the villain's robot.

"Just a moment," Supergirl yells back and punch through another robot completely destroying it in the process.

"Why do you call her that?" Cyborg asks. He heard that there were robots attacking and he was nearby so he came to help.

"Call her what?"

"Little Bird."

"Oh. That's because I thought she was a bird when we first met. Then a second later, the little bird turns out to be a girl that punched me across the city." Gray explain.

"Gray!" yelled a slightly angry and embarrassed Supergirl.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!" She dodges another robot and shoots it with her laser eye.

"I said I MIGHT not bring it up." He said as Supergirl wraps up her fight.

"Argg!" Supergirl tries to hit him but he dodges.

"Stay. Still. So. I. Can. Hit. You!" Supergirl said with every punch she throws.

"Why would I stay still if you of all people are trying to hit me." He laughs as he dodge more punches.

As Supergirl goes to punch him again, he saw an opportunity and grab her hand after he dodges to the side. Supergirl tries to punch him again with her free hand but he caught it too and cross her arms in front of him bringing them closer together.

Supergirl glare at him but when she sees his smirk, she suddenly have a bad feeling and tries back away. He leans in perking his libs making smooching sounds.

"No! Stop!" Supergirl tries to struggle free. Her face completely red, too embarrassed to be kissed in public.

"Get a room would you." Cyborg yell from the side with a bit of jealousy. Gray stop his teasing and look at Cyborg.

"That's a great idea!" Gray stated as if it's the best idea he ever heard.

"Hear that Kara? Let's go find a room and enjoy ourselves to our heart's content." He declared dragging Supergirl with him.

"I didn't mean literally!" Cyborg yell, his lips twitching in anger and annoyance. He then looks around and sighs.

"Great. Just Great. They made a mess of the place and then left it to me to clean it up." He tossed the villain that woken up and was trying to escape over his shoulder.

"Don't escape from jail so fast next time will you. If this keeps happening, I might just break and end up breaking you too." Cyborg told the villain, using his frustration to scare the villain. He can feel the villain trembling in fear as Cyborg took him to the authority.

* * *

Gray and Kara found themselves in Gray's place. A pocket dimension that is only big enough to have a single room. It's able to support life so when Gray found it, he made it his base of operation and upgrade everything so that even superman will have a hard time breaking the things in here.

"The most powerful woman on the planet and yet you're afraid to kiss in public?" He mocks playfully.

"I can't help it. It's embarrassing and indecent." Kara

He uses his super-speed to get up close to Kara, his face inches away from her. "As indecent as what we did last night?" He tease.

She blushes, "Last night was different."

"Different how?" He leans till his mouth is next to her ear,

"Care to remind me?" He whispers softly, blowing hot air into her sensitive ear.

"GAH! Why do you always have to be so good at this?" She complains and pushes him away with more than enough force to kill a normal person but all it did was toss him into the bed behind him. Kara then flies over and sits down on his waist, feeling his dick rubbing on her even through their clothes.

"You just seem to know all the right way to get me hot and bothered, don't you? Well, two can play that game." Kara cups his cheeks with her hand and forcefully kisses him. She breaks off the kiss.

"Gray, I can't wait anymore. Please put it in me, mess me up with that powerful rod of your." She pleads, begging him to take her. Even though he knows it's an act, it still affects him making him hornier. His dick harden even more under her soft bottom.

Kara smirks at her little victory. He rolls his eyes and flips Kara underneath him.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He rips a hole in her pants rip his off.

"How can I resist?" He smirks.

Kara can saw through his intention.

"Gray wait-Ngg!" Her words get cut off as she feels his dick to enter her.

"I'm going to mess you up with this rod you love so much." He tells her as he starts moving.

"You jerk-Ahh" He pounds her harder as she tries to cuss.

He moves closer to her face, "But I'm your jerk."

Kara sigh in defeat. "Come here" She pulls him in for a kiss.

"And I'm your Little Bird." She said after breaking off the kiss. Her words turn him on even more as his kisses rougher, doing as much as he can to get a taste of her sweet lips.

"Sigh, what would you cousin say if he see you now." He teases her again after getting his fill of her taste.

"I'm older so I can do whatever I want." She pulls him closer, "And right now, I want you to shut up and fuck me more." She declared.

"As you wish little bird." he complies.

"Oooh" She moan as he sped up, moving faster than humanly possible and yet due to her power, she can feel every moment of it.

"Yes! Give it to me! Harder Gray! Harder!" She screams. Gray listen and tap into his power, pounding into her faster than even superhuman level. Gray can feel her wall clamping down on him hard as only a Kryptonian can while Kara can feel every millimeter of Gray, pounding into at such speed and power that none can match.

"I close." Gray groan.

"Me too. Together. Inside me." Kara warps her legs around Gray, unwilling to let him pull out. Gray never plan to pull out in the first place, uses his time to hit every one of her G-spot and Kara squeezes down on him harder with her soft and wet pussy. With every thrust, pleasure rushes through their body.

"AH! GRAY! COMING!" Kara screams as she orgasm, her pussy quivering sending another wave of pleasure through his body pushing him over the edge too. With a final thrust, he releases his cum inside her with a strong amount of force.

"NGHH!" Kara grit her teeth as she feels his cum inside her, sending an even stronger wave of pleasure through her. Knowing that it was Gray that creamed her makes it feel even better.

"Aaahh," Gray sigh in content after he empties his first load into her. He pulls out and lay next to Kara. Gray uses his power to move the blanket that falling off the bed over them and rest with Kara in his arm.

Kara pecks his cheeks. "You're not done after just one round are you?"

"Ugg! You mock me!" Gray pretend to be hurt then he smirks.

"I seem to remember that someone always passed out every time we have sex." he teases her back.

"Hmph, don't be so smug. You're only lucky because I was inexperienced." She moves and lay on top of Gray while facing him.

"And I also learned a few tricks since yesterday. You're not allowed to look." Kara declare. She pulls the blanket over her body.

Gray can see and feel Kara moving down toward the bottom of the blanket, already getting an idea of what she's about to do. When Kara stops moving, he can feel a hand grabbing his dick, stroking it making it hard again. Once it's hard, something wet suddenly envelops the top of his dick, making its way downward. Kara is giving him a blowjob and it feels great.

He moves his hand under the blanket, holding her head as she blows him. He plays with her hair, rolling as few strings between his fingers. Kara likes it when he does so. As if to prove his point, Kara blows him with a little more enthusiasm.

"Mmmn. You're doing so much better than last time. Did you get someone to teach you?" Gray ask.

"Merm mit fom fum vieo." Kara tries to talk.

"Kara, as much as I love the vibration of your voice on my dick, don't talk with a dick in your mouth." Gray lecture.

Kara moves her head back and with a pop, his dick is released from her mouth. She moves the blanket off them, showing him the full view of her still stroking his dick.

"Learned it from some video. Earth have too many of those." After she said that, she went right back to sucking. She even let out a hum once in a while after hearing that he likes the vibration.

He grabs both sides of her head. "I'm getting close," Gray warn her.

She looks at Gray giving him permission to do what he wants. With that, Gray keeps a firm grip on her head, thrusting and using her mouth as an onahole. While he did so, she'll hum on his dick adding on to the pleasure he's already feeling from her mouth.

"Unh" I grunted and release my seeds into her mouth before pulling out and spraying the rest on her body. She closes her eyes accepting my seed wherever they land. A few seconds pass and she opens her eyes again. Her hair, face, and chest covered in cum.

"Mmm," She wipes some cum sliding down her face and swallow it.

"Tasty," She purr. My dick instantly hardens again at the sight.

"Well someone's energetic," she said poking my dick.

"What can I say. My girlfriend is beautiful, sexy, naked and covered in my cum in front of me. If I didn't get hard again, then there's something wrong with me." He made an excuse and complement her at the same time.

She smiles brightly "Since you've been such a good partner and did what I want so far. What do you want me to do?" she asks.

"Hmm…" Gray thinks of his options.

"I'm in the mood to have you ride me. I want to watch as you pleasure yourself on my dick." Gray told her. Kara stands up on her knee and make her way over Gray until his penis is line up under her.

"Then sit back and enjoy the show." Kara uses one hand to push on Gray's chest and another to line Gray's dick with her pussy. In one smooth motion, she impaled herself with Gray's dick again.

"Mmmm…" Kara moans softly, grinding her hips in a circle on his dick. Her hands pushing down on his chest to stop him from moving. It didn't take long for her grinding to not satisfy her anymore. Once that happens, she starts to move up and down his dick. Her breast perky breast bouncing up and down with her rhythm.

"Go on, play with them," Kara tells him after noticing his eyes on her breast. Gray sees no reason to object so he grabs both her breast, playing with them to his heart's content.

"Ahh. ahh. Ahh." Kara moans louder as she starts to speed up.

"A-ah" Gray pinch her nipples getting a nice reaction out of her.

After a while, Gray stop playing with her breast and hold her waist instead. They both done this enough time to know each other's sign and Gray can tell Kara is reaching her limit as she can tell he is reaching his.

Gray starts thrusting his hips in tandem with Kara. Every time Kara comes down. He'll move up, slamming into her pussy with more force and within seconds they both climax at the same time, Gray filling Kara's pussy with cum for the second time today.

Kara collapse on Gray, with his dick still inside her, not bothering to take it out. Gray moves the blanket to cover them again as he holds Kara in a hug. Kara snuggles on his chest in comfort with a content smile on her face.

"Ahh…" her comfort didn't last long as she feels Gray's hold on her tighten before Gray starts to move again.

"Geeze, you're never satisfied," Kara complain before kissing him.

"Well, you know me. I'm insatiable."

"Hmm…" Kara hum in agreement as they enjoy their slow sex, sounds of pleasure ring throughout their own little dimension as they lose track of time in each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6: New Wizard of Remnant(RWBY)

(SI x Yang - Feature rape and mind break)

* * *

It's not every day you are given the opportunity to be reborn in another world and yet, it's exactly what happened to me. The big God of Darkness(G.o.D.) of the two brother gods took a peek at Remnant again, decided that Salem have lived long enough and is interfering with Ozma, who's Ozpin at the moment, quest. In an effort to get rid of Salem, the G.o.D. got the "bright idea" to reincarnate me there. Honestly, it's like he's just trying to do everything he can to not have to clean up his mess.

It's not all bad for me though. The world of Remnant might be a broken world but there are many beauties there. Even better I was reincarnated with a special power and a wish. The G.o.D. gives me a power that will let me kill anything. As for my wish, I wished for the knowledge and power to use magic. It's technically two things but the G.o.D. didn't nitpick about it and grant me my wish anyway.

Now, 17 years later, I'm sitting in my basement continuing to study magic from a book the G.o.D. give me. In front of me is a tie-up Yang Xiao Long on a table. The G.o.D. basically gives me free rein to do anything as long as I kill Salem.

"Let me go!" Yang demand, trying to break out of her restraint. Her hair glowing yellow and seems to be on fire.

I didn't pay attention to her and continue to read the book. Her restraints are enchanted with magic strong enough to hold even a Dragon Grimm.

"When my Dad and Uncle Qrow gets here, you're going to be so dead! They're Hunters and they are definitely going to find you!" Yang said, trying to scare me and I would be since I know who those two are.

I would be if I haven't found a way to hide myself. Not even Ozpin and Salem will be able to find me without being right in front of my house. That's just how good my enchantment magic have gotten after 15+ years of study.

While studying, I found two really interesting magic in the book that I want to test and for that, I need another person. And the lucky person that gets to help me is Yang… not voluntary of course. I got her to come with me using Raven's name after she beat up the people at Junior's bar. She follows me to an alleyway where she's promptly knocked out and drag here.

Now she's going to be my first test subject for my new magic, Sex Magic. Hehehe, I can imagine the perverted look on my face just now. Yang must have seen it too because she grunted in disgust when I look at her body.

I touch her cheeks, moving down toward her cleavage like a gentle lover.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She tries to move away from me but can't. I stop right before her breast and pull back.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to someone you just lost to?" I ask like I'm lecturing a kid.

Yang grits her teeth in anger, "If you didn't use such an underhanded method to kidnap me, I would have beat your ass!"

"Oh really?" I untie her restraints, "Why don't you try then?"

As soon as her restraints are untied, she jumps off the table and tries to punch me only to fall weakly into my arms.

"Wha… What did you do to me?" Yang asks weakly.

"Magic," I answer with a grin. I use magic to weaken her when I touched her early but it's not like she's going to believe me.

"Let me go…" Yang struggle in my arms but is currently too weak to do much. I hold her tightly with one hand and hold her chin with the other. I turn her to face me.

"HM!" Her eyes opened wide as I kiss her. Her mouth opens in shock and I use that chance to enter her mouth, my tongue circling and playing with her own with she's too weak to even bite.

"Haa haa haa." She breathes heavily, her body arose from the magic I've been constantly using through my touch. It makes her hornier the longer I touch her.

"You-Ngh!" She tries to say something but fail as she had to hold back a moan from my leg suddenly rubbing her crotch.

"Nice reaction. Let's see how you respond when I touch it directly." I grab her pants and pull it down.

"Wait-Ahh" She let out an unwilling moan when my hand brush against her exposed clit.

"You have such a sweet voice when you are not cursing and yelling." I compliment her. She instantly covered her mouth on my shoulder to try and stop her moans when she heard me.

"Well then, let's kick it up a notch." I pull her hair back to free her mouth. I slip a finger inside her pussy.

"Aaah!" She tried so hard to hold back and yet moans still escape her lips.

I look at her, enjoying the look of unwilling pleasure she's giving me. I couldn't control myself and kiss her again, my free hand wave another spell to make all her clothes disappeared. Once I stop, I push her back on the table.

"I'm going to have you begging for my dick and calling me Master before long," I said while strapping her to the table again.

Yang grit her teeth, "I will Never!"

"We'll see about that." I tape two egg vibrators on her nipples and a vibrator massager between her legs, barely touching her clit. Yang grit her teeth harder when I turn the egg vibrators on.

"Gah!" She gasps when I turn on the massager, holding herself back from moaning. I cast more spells on her. One to make her horny again and another will prevent her from orgasming no matter how long or how much she tries.

"Alright, enjoy yourself. I have a few other things to take care of." I really do. There are a few Grimm experiments I need to see.

"Ass-Urg. Hole! Get this off of me!" I can hear her yell as I leave. I can't help but smile. She's still going to be screaming later but she'll be screaming in pleasure.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore! I want something in me! I want to CUM!" I came back an hour later expecting Yang to still be resisting but all I could hear was Yang moaning and screams desperately. Yang is either not as tough as I thought or my magic is just that good. I'm leaning more toward the latter.

As I walk up to Yang, I start to strip. Yang saw me come in and couldn't look away from my dick once it's free. She has a look of hunger in her eyes. I take away the vibrator and line my dick up to her pussy, rubbing her entrance but not doing anything more than that.

"You want it? Do you want my hard dick to enter this perverted pussy and mess it up?" I asked teasing her entrance.

"Yes!" Yang scream, she starts to rub herself on my dick.

"Then what are you supposed to say?"

"Please fuck my pussy, Master. Use your big hard dick to mess up my pussy!" Yang beg.

"Don't you mean mine? Your pussy now belongs to me. It and you will be a cumdumpster for my personal use."

"Yes. I'll be your cumdumpster. My pussy for your personal use. Please fuck me already." Yang plead.

Since I got what I wanted, I'm going to give her what she wants. I line up my dick directly on her hole and with a push, I enter her fully right when I cancel the orgasm denial magic.

"YES!" Yang climax instantly when I enter her pussy, finally earning her sweet sweet release. Her pain from her virginity being taken turns into uncontrollable pleasure. Her back arched and her body tense from the strongest orgasm she ever had in her life. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She's showing the perfect example of an ahegao face.

I waited for a while, her orgasm dies down and she gains a bit of clarity again after finally getting her release.

"You…" Yang looks at me with no strength to even muster up a glare.

"It's Master and we're not done yet," I told her. I cast another spell to give her a bit of energy, not enough to resist me but enough for her to at least move a bit.

"A-ah. No. Please. Not again. I just came." Yang beg.

"Nope. Not until I'm satisfied." And with a thrust, Yang starts screaming again.

"Please. Stop. You're going to break me!" Yang plead. Her words are only making me enjoy this more. I cast another spell, increasing her level of pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore! It feels too good!" Yang yelled, her ahegao face returning.

I bend down next to her ear. "Then don't resist. Enjoy yourself. Give yourself to me and let me guide you." I whisper into her ear.

"YESSS! Aaah! Master! I'm all yours!" She answers. As soon as she said yes, it seems as if a switch had been flipped. Her resistance disappeared completely. I smile in victory as a seal appears above pussy in the shape of a heart.

"Congratulation Yang. You are my very first sex slave." I told her mockingly. She moaned louder, happy that she became my slave.

"Let's finish this shall we." I untie all her restrain with magic. As soon as her legs are free, she wraps them around me. I grab her hands and use them as leverage to help me fuck her faster.

"I'm going to cum Yang. Tell me. Where do you want your Master's cum?"

"Inside. I want Master cum inside me." Yang answer quickly.

"I guess I should reward you as my first slave then." I start to move faster. Pumping my hips in and out of her wet pussy in reckless abandonment. In a final hard thrust, I release inside her.

"MASTER!" She screamed as she climax from feeling my cum.

As the last of my seeds enter her, I pull out. Yang fall on the table, passed out from the intense pleasure. My seeds spilling out in excess from her freshly fucked pussy. I walk up to her face and use her mouth to clean my dick despite her passing out. She woke up in surprise when she chokes on my dick.

"Clean it," I order. Yang didn't do anything else but comply. She cleans my dick with her mouth, sucking every last bit of cum out. As I watch her work, it didn't take long for me to cum again. I wasn't holding back so I release my cum into her mouth, much to her surprise.

"Swallow everything," I order. Yang complies, doing her best to follow my orders. She swallows and opens her mouth to show me that she drinks everything.

"Good girl." I pat her head. Her face beamed with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7: Yin and Yang(Naruto)

A/N: I'll be giving summaries from now on.

SI Naruto x Kushina - Incest, Milf, and Shota

Summary: You can't just put the Yang half of the Nine-Tails in boy and the Yin half in a woman and expect nothing out of the ordinary to happen.

* * *

I open my eyes to a scene I have seen many times before. Except, this time I got to experience it in person from the perspective of the baby, the baby Naruto.

Looking up at them, the people who are supposed to be my parents in this life. I can't help but feel sad. I know they are going to die, I've seen it many times before, and I don't want that. I try to reach out to them, to my parents who are sacrificing their lives to save me and the village they grew up in but I can't. Even with Chakra helping me, I'm still a newborn baby. I can't even muster the strength to reach out to them, to touch them, to feel their warmth before they leave.

And so I did the only thing I can do as a baby. I cried. I cried at the injustice the world is giving me. To allow me to have a pair of loving parents again only to take it away again when I was just born.

I feel a hand reach out to me, touching my face softly in a way only a mother can. Her hand wet, stained with her blood.

She's saying something but I don't understand it. The only word I was able to understand was Naruto… my name. But I already know that.

My mom retracts her hand, holding the claw again to stop it from going forward anymore. The claw is right in front of my eyes, almost touching me, blood from my parents dripping on me. I reach out and touch the giant claw impaling both my parents, finally able to muster out some sort of strength.

'Please.' I beg silently, 'Please don't take them away from me.' I beg the fox, hopeful that it can sense my emotion. Begging him to spare them even though I know they are enemies which also makes me his enemy.

Whether it worked or not, I don't know. The fox seems to look at me briefly before it suddenly became smaller. Half its terrifying chakra disappeared into the back of my father and yet something feels different. The chakra seems to…

"ROAR!" The fox release a roar, breaking me from my thoughts and back to reality.

Suddenly the fox got pulled. From its claw finger, it gets forcefully pulled toward me. It was shrinking smaller and smaller in a stream of red chakra going straight into my stomach. The chakra feels hot and heavy like it's burning me from the inside and yet I ignore it. My attention focused on my parents. My mom holding dad in her arms crying her eyes out.

'Wha…' I then noticed the seal on mom's seemingly healed stomach, the seal I've seen so many times on this body in my previous life.

'He saved mom… He sealed the other half of the nine tails chakra in her again and saved her.' I thought in surprise.

'He…' I feel relieved and tired after noticing that at least my mom survived.

'He…' I didn't get to finish my thoughts as sleep overcame me and I close my eyes.

'Well, this is just awkward.' I thought, looking at my morning wood. It's bigger than kids my age, that much I know of. In fact, it's bigger than average adults. Normally it wouldn't be so awkward to have a morning wood but this situation is different.

My mom came to wake me out of bed and when she pulled the blanket off of me, my hard shaft, too big to be trapped under my pajamas, stick out and pull my pajamas down also. Mom is currently staring at my dick in a daze. She's probably had some pent up sexual frustration since dad's not with us anymore. It's been more than 11 years since then.

Mom snapped out of her daze and looks away.

"B-Breakfast is ready. H-hurry up or you'll be late for school." She stutters, her face deep red. As soon as she finished saying that, she ran out the door.

I sigh. This isn't the first time this has happened and it most likely won't be the last. The Yang half of the nine tails chakra have affected me differently than Naruto in the story. Sure I have more energy than the other kids but due to mom having the Yin half…

Well, let's just say she got more beautiful and the Yang chakra have been affecting my body differently since I noticed. It doesn't help that Yang and Yin half of the nine tails chakra are attracted to each other which in turn affected me and mom as you can see from this morning.

The seal was designed to hold the nine tails. To stop it from affecting us and yet allow us to use its chakra when in need. What it didn't do was stop the primitive desire of its chakra from seeking out the other half.

Sometimes I find myself looking at mom with desire I wasn't supposed to have. Desire to push her down and take her. To connect us and make us one. To…

In simple terms, this stupid Yang chakra made me want to fuck my mom to reconnect with its Yin half.

I sigh again. I never acted on those desires. In my last life, my parents died when I was born, leaving me alone. Now that I have a mom, I don't want to mess things up.

"Hahaha!" I learn a laugh inside my head.

'Shut up Kurama! It's your fault this is happening!' I yelled at him in annoyance. I managed to befriend him after 10 years of being an annoyance until he gave up and agree.

"It wasn't my idea to seal each half of my chakra inside you two. You should blame your idiot father for that." Kurama remarks.

I feel my lips twitch. I can't retort because what he said was true.

"Maybe I should thank him for giving me such an entertaining thing to watch. BWAHAHA" Kurama burst out laughing again.

I do a hand seal and shut Kurama up. I study the seal and while I don't know how to create or open it, I know enough about it to draw on Kurama's chakra, let him talk to me, and let him see through my eyes. I also know how to seal it for when Kurama is being an annoyance or when I want some privacy.

'I need some privacy to deal with this.' I look at my still hard dick. I walked toward the bathroom, doing it in my room is risky because mom might come back to check on me.

"Haa, ahh, ahh." I stop outside the bathroom door when I hear moaning from the inside. I blushed as I feel my dick harden even more.

I almost facepalm. No doubt mom is having the same problems as me. I went back to my room and release myself there before opening the window. When I'm done, I went to the kitchen and see that mom is already there.

"Hey, mom." I greeted casually, trying to stop myself from thinking about what happened earlier.

"N-Naruto!" She stuttered and blushed again.

'Way to make it obvious mom.' I thought.

We sit at the table eating in awkward silence. After both I and mom made some failed attempt at a conversation, we stop trying and just eat.

"Phew" I sigh as I leaned on the door.

'Who knew fangirl would be so scary. Almost made me wish I was alone like Naruto was in the show.' That's right. I have fangirls. With my mom around, she received the Jinchuuriki status much to my anger and annoyance. I, on the other hand, was able to grow up with a relatively normal childhood… as normal as a shinobi child can get anyway.

Due to no one knowing my status as a Jinchuuriki and me wanting to show off at school to make mom proud, I attracted the attention of several girls and now have a full-blown fan club. Some people may think having a fan club dedicated to you is cool but I can tell you, in all my 25 years of existence, nothing is more annoying and scary than having a fan club. It's not easy to deal with them either since they are not going after you with bad intentions. They only…

"AHHH!" My train of thought as broken as I hear a scream from the living room.

'Mom!' I thought. Before I can even think about why she screamed, my body was already running toward the living room.

"MOM!" I called out in worry. I enter the living room then froze. All my worry gone, my brain short-circuited from the sight in front of me.

In front of me is Kushina, my mom, frozen in shock like me. She is fully naked with her fingers inside her dripping wet pussy in full views.

"Naruto." She broke out of her surprise first. Her face turned bright red. She quickly closes her legs and covers her breasts with her arm. Her voice also woke me up.

"Umm…" The words stuck in my throat as I fail to think of anything to say.

She also looked at me, not knowing what to say before she got too embarrassed and looked down. Her eyes widen a bit as she keeps staring. I follow her line of sight and feel my face heat up more.

She's staring at the bulge in my pants. The tip of my shaft, sticking out because it gets too big when it's hard.

Kushina bit her lip, seemingly arguing with herself before something won over. Her embarrassment gone and seems to be replaced with expectations.

"Naruto honey, come here." She called out. I almost take a step back from the look of hunger in her eyes. She looks like a starving predator and currently, I'm the prey.

Next thing I know, I'm laying down on the sofa and my head on mom's soft lap.

'Stupid shinobi and their insane seed!' I cursed in my head.

"Oh my," She said, 'surprised' as she ran her hand over my hard-on. She then slips her hand inside my pants. I have to hold back a groan as her soft hand touches my dick.

She pulls my pants down, letting my dick free and standing it all its glory. She stares at my dick in lust.

"It must hurt with how hard it is. Don't worry honey, mommy will take care of you," she said with a worried yet sultry tone in her voice. She reaches out and touches my dick. Her smooth hand wraps around it, gently stroking my dick.

"Ah." I couldn't help but let out an involuntary sound escape me. Her hands feel way better than doing it by myself.

"Mom. Your hand feels good…" I find myself complimenting her without thinking. Her chest puffed out in confidence, letting me see her big breasts bounce a bit and she starts to move her hand faster.

"Mom, it… something's coming." I warn her, pretending like I don't know what's going on.

"It's ok honey. Don't hold back, let it out." She said in a soothing voice. Her hand covering the head of my shaft, massaging it with her smooth palm.

I feel entranced with her motherly yet lustful tone of voice and could only do as she said. I close my eyes and focus on the pleasure she's giving me. I let out another involuntary groan and cum into her hand.

I open my eyes and see mom's face filled with lust. She brought her hand covered in cum toward her mouth and lick it. She must have liked the taste of cum as she licked her whole hand clean.

"Delicious." She stated, sucking on the last bit of cum on her finger. Then she looked down at me, at my shaft that still hasn't gone down yet. If I wasn't so out of it, I could have sworn she have hearts in her eyes.

"This won't do." She said still playing the concerned mother but even I can easily see that she's driven by lust.

"Looks like I'll have to take more drastic measures." She turned me around, moving my head toward where my legs were and my dick closer toward her.

"Mom." I couldn't help but call out in pleasure when she leaned down and took my dick into her mouth. She licked and clean until there is no more cum on it.

She then moves over me, sitting and grinding her wet slit with my dick before she couldn't wait anymore and lift herself. She lines my dick with her pussy. She gently lowered herself on my dick, her lower lips spread open as she pushed more and more on my dick inside her.

"Aaah…" She moaned in pleasure when my dick completely enters her, enjoying the first dick she has in her since her husband passed away. A dick belonging to her son no less and yet, that fact seems to enhance the pleasure even more.

She starts bouncing herself on my dick. By now my lust for her have already clouded my mind. I move my hips along with her, seeking to maximize the feeling of pleasure.

"Mom…" I couldn't control myself and sit up. I pull her down while I got up, pulling her in for a kiss. Her eyes open in surprise before her lust and feelings won over and she melted into the kiss, our tongues twirling around each other.

I pull back to take a breather but she didn't let me and pull me in for another kiss. While we were kissing, she didn't stop moving her body, bouncing herself on my dick. Her wet and tight pussy trying to milk me dry. I can feel that I'm reaching my limit again.

"Mom…" I try to warn her but before I can, she slams herself down harder than before. My dick twitches inside as I try to hold back and yet it was too much for me and I released my cum inside her.

"HMMM!" She moaned into my mouth. Her pussy tightened as she climaxes from the feeling of my cum entering her.

She pulls back from the kiss, both of us breathing heavily trying to catch our breath. Yet despite the orgasm and my cum inside her, she didn't stop moving her hips. I haven't calmed down either, my dick still hard and my mind thinking of nothing but ways to ravage the woman in front of me.

We lost ourselves in pleasure, letting loose after holding back for so long. We enjoy each other's bodies, not stopping even after the sun has risen the next day. By the time we're done, it's already the afternoon and mom was completely covered and my cum leaking out from all her holes. We fell asleep in each other's arms, covered in a mixture of our love juices.


	8. Chapter 8: Adventurer(Zelda)

(A/N: I'm back with another story now that Christmas and New Year is over and I'm not sick anymore. I also won't be uploading once a day anymore since I'm running out of ideas. I got a lot of pairings but not enough situation to put them in that'll make the lemon seems believable. I'll upload once every week or two. It might be sooner or later depending on what my mood is.)

SI x Zelda

Summary: Link is off to save the world again leaving a lonely and bored Zelda. Suddenly, a young man is teleported into her room.

* * *

In a flash of light and smoke, something heavy hit the hard stone floor in a well-decorated bedroom knocking a few things to the ground.

"_Cough cough cough. _Dammit! I thought she said the World Travel option is fixed! This doesn't look fixed to me!" A young man coughs and swipes his hand around to clear the dust.

"Now, where am I…" The young man looks up and froze, staring at a pair of blue-gray eyes that's looking at him. The eyes belong to a beautiful blond lady that looks as shocked about the situation as him. Above her head, he can see the title 'Princess Zelda'.

'That explained where I am. I should introduce myself before she thinks I'm an enemy.' The young man thought when he sees her title.

"Umm…" The young man goes to speak but something caught his attention and he looked down at Zelda's body. She's completely naked, her alluring body completely on display, her hand frozen at her private place. He can even see a finger still inside her as her love juice leaked out on her hand and legs. He blushed but couldn't look away.

Zelda noticed where he was looking and broke out of her shock.

'Crap!' He panics and in a flash, he appears next to her.

"A-MMM" He covered her mouth just in time to muffle her scream but before he can relax, he sees her hand glow an orange light.

'Nope!' He activated his magic, canceling her magic and causing her to fall on the bed. She tried to move her body or summon her magic but feels too weak to do so. The man sighed in relief before noticing that she's still naked and quickly covered her with a blanket.

"W-what did you do to me," she demands. Even just talking took a lot out of her.

"Magic negation and paralyzation. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to suddenly appear in your room. I was messing with some new teleportation magic and end up here by accident hahaha." He tries to explain with an awkward laugh.

Zelda looks at him with some suspicion but considering that he hasn't done anything to her yet and she can't do anything, she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm going to release my magic. Please don't scream or attack." He raised his hand, magic lights up around it as he activates another spell.

Zelda nods and he finishes his spell. She can feel her magic and strength return to her as his magic leaves her body. She feels a small chill after his magic left her body.

'His magic feels warm, like the sun on a nice sunny day. He might not be a bad person after all.' She thought. As the current holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she can tell a person's personality and morality through the feeling of their magic. An evil person will often have darker magic, their magic will feel cold and empty as opposed to a good person who feels warm and full of life.

'Still, there are exceptions' She keeps her guard up but didn't attack him.

"My name is George, an adventurer from another world." George introduces himself, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"George…" Zelda repeat, getting the pronunciation right the first time despite it being a foreign name.

"I'm Princess Zelda. May I inquire what brings you to the land of Hyrule?" She asks professionally despite the situation.

"I wasn't planning on coming here yet." He admits. "I was trying to get back to my homeworld but something went wrong and I ended up here instead."

"Homeworld? You said you're an adventurer from another world, does that mean can travel to different worlds?" Zelda ask. She's interested to hear about worlds different from her own.

"Yeah"

"I knew that there are different worlds out there but I never thought I would be able to meet someone from another world. Tell me, what's your world like?" She asks, dropping her professional tone and instead looks like a kid full of curiosity.

I explain all I can about the previous worlds I visit. From worlds with magic to worlds of science and everything in between. Before I knew it, I'm sitting next to Zelda on the bed. She was sitting quite close to me and I couldn't help but think about how she's naked under the bedsheet.

"Oh, my," Zelda said with a small gasp. I follow her line of sight down to the boner that I was trying to hide. I couldn't help but blush from her attention.

She looks up at me with a playful smirk. "Say, George. How long do you have to stay in this world?"

"A day…" She has been asking questions and I have been answering them for the last 10 minutes so I answered without thinking.

"Is that so…" She sat up on her knee and to my shock, let go of the blanket. Her body is fully on display for me to see in all its naked glory. I was entranced with her body and didn't even notice until she pushed me down. Her beautiful carved face inches away from mine.

"You interrupted my session earlier so it's only right that you help me with a little… 'stress relief'." She said with the same playful smirk still on her face.

"Wha…" I mutter unintelligently, my brain is still trying to catch up to such a quick change. Zelda didn't wait for my response. She moves her body like a feline, agile yet smooth and tempting.

I follow her movement until she stops with her face now above my crotch. Even though the fabric, I can feel her hot breaths on my shaft, making it even harder. I look away from her to find another part of her right above me. A perky butt with a wet slit and a hole I'm barely able to see.

'No point in thinking about it. She clearly wants this.' I reason and let my lust take over. I grab both sides of her perky butt, finding them to be soft but firm. Zelda seems to jump a little at the touch and let out a giggle full of anticipation.

She didn't waste any time and free my shaft from the prison. It couldn't help but twitch with she touch it before I relax and let Zelda do what she wants, and what she wants feels heavenly. I let out an unintentional groan from the feeling of her soft hand on my shaft. If I focus too much on her touch I might end up releasing too soon so I distract myself with what's in front of me.

I slid my hand from her firm buttocks toward her slit, teasing the outside edge and feeling its wetness before moving down toward her clit that's already sticking out. With a light touch, I can feel a shiver spread through her body as a moan escape her lips.

'How does a princess taste?' I didn't stop my curiosity and decide to have a little taste sending another jolt through her body as my tongue touches the sweet yet sour juice that have been leaking out. Zelda doesn't seem to want to be outdone as I soon feel a wet and warm sensation making its way around my shaft.

After a minute of exploring and tasting the outside, I ran out of patience and decide to explore her insides. I started at the outside of her bottom lip, slowly circling the outside, making my way closer and closer toward the middle. She must have realized what I was going to do like the closer I get, the more she tense. Once I reach my destination, I pierce her with my tongue. At the same time, my tongue prays open her entrance, I feel her warm lips wrap around my dick.

Getting an idea, I held on to her body, sit up and hold her upside down. She wasn't expecting the sudden movement causing her to take in my dick deeper than she intended. She briefly stops to prevent herself from choking before taking my dick even deeper down her throat. I didn't want to be outdone so I stick my tongue in as far as it can go, exploring her cave and sucking on her love juice at the same time.

The increase in intensity causes us both to moan at the same. The sound sent vibrations through my shaft and chills of pleasure down my spine and no doubt it's doing the same to her.

After finally having my fill of her sweet love juice, I pull back. Zelda, feeling me pull back also stopped and release my dick with a nice pop.

"Why you stop? It feels really good." She complains. I flipped her around and throw her on the bed. She landed too far so I pull her back until her nicely drench pussy is at the edge of the bed and line my dick in front of her pussy.

"Don't you think it's time to step it up a little?" I ask as I teasingly rub the outside of her entrance.

"I guess you're right." She grabs my dick and points it to her entrance. "I want you to fuck my royal pussy. I want your big, hard, thick dick inside me." She said, starting with a sultry voice yet ending with a voice full of desire and anticipation.

"As you wish, my princess." I enter her with a nice and slow thrust, enjoying how her hot, wet pussy wrap around me the entire way.

"Ohhh…" her moan drag out the whole time I'm entering her. I finally stop when I reach an end. She looks down at the point where my dick enters her.

She gasped, "it's not even all the way in."

I smirk, "Of course. You should have expected this when you were sucking on it." I pull back a little and thrust in again, pushing her wall back and my dick in further.

"Ah!" She yelps in surprise. "Warn me before you move."

"Oh, sorry." I thrust again, "I'll be moving now." I said sarcastically before picking up speed.

"Ahh, aah, ahh," She moans out in the rhythm of my thrust, not talking back and decides to just enjoy the pleasure instead.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as I continue to pound into her making her release her sweet arousing moan. With each thrust, I enter deeper, pushing her wall back farther and farther until it couldn't anymore then with one strong thrust, I broke through and enter her baby room.

"AHHH!" She let out screams of pleasure as her pussy tightening down on me and she wraps her legs around me. I didn't stop thrusting and go even deeper until I hit the wall of her uterus. At this point, her mind is clouded with pleasure and she can only moan non stop as I pound into her.

I grunted, and hold my breath as I feel my limit approaching. "Zelda, I'm close," I warn.

"Ah, ah, ah," She moans and didn't say anything but her legs wrap around me even tighter.

"Alright then." I speed up, holding to my inevitable release for as long as I can and when I can't anymore, I pull back and give one final thrust, entering her as deep as I can and release my seeds straight into her baby room.

"AHHH!" She yelled as she arcs her back and tenses her muscles as the feeling of my seeds entering her sends pleasure throughout her body. Once the waves of pleasure finally passed, she drops down on the bed quivering and out of breath. As I pull out, the massive amount of cum that couldn't be contained in her pussy flow out too.

"That… haaa… was the best I ever felt." She said as she caught her breath.

"I can still go on," I told her.

She looks down in surprise after seeing that my dick is still hard. Her surprise quickly changes to lust.

"Then let's continue," She spread her pussy making even more cum leaked out.

"Well, who am I to deny a princess her pleasure." I line my dick, blocking the cum and enter her with one quick thrust giving her what she wants and more for the whole day and night.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Goku(DB)

SI Goku x Bulma

Summary: A SI was transported into the Dragon Ball universe and proceed to create a plan to become the strongest… with a harem.

* * *

"Finally! I managed to collect all the Dragon Balls." A young man cried. In front of him are 7 golden balls each with a different number of stars inside them.

"Arise Shenron and grant my wish!" The young man declared. Suddenly the balls start glowing and dark clouds gather above him. Then from the ball, a majestic green Dragon appears, its body is so long that it has to wrap around itself multiple times.

"Who have summoned me? State your wish!" A loud deep voice boom out from Shenron.

The young man took out a list. "I wish for all the things on this list to come true."

"Your wish can not be granted. I don't have enough power to grant all of them" Shenron states.

"It was worth a shot, how many of them can you grant at once?" The young man asked.

"The most I can grant at once from that list is three." Shenron answer.

"Hmm… then I wish for numbers 1, 3, and 5 to come true. Oh and make sure I'll be able to fully adapt to the new body." The man wished.

Shenron's eyes grow for a brief second. "Your wish has been granted." The young's letter burst into flame then the balls start floating up and disappear into the distance in different directions.

The young man suddenly blinks and looked around confused. "Huh? Where am I? How come I feel so weak? Maybe I've not trained enough." The young man stated and start to train on the spot.

"HAHAHA! I did it!" He screams in excitement.

"Watch out world! There's a new Son Goku in town!" He declared. Then he looks around.

"Aww shit!" He exclaims after seeing where he is.

"Why did Goku have to be training in the Time Chamber at this point. Couldn't he have waited a few more days." The young man complain.

"Well, at least now I can somewhat justify the change in behavior. Even if Kami won't be able to notice that I took over Goku's body, I'm sure they'll notice that I'm acting differently. At least now I can say that being in this room changed me." He said thinking back to his wish.

The first one is to change bodies with Goku, the third is to make sure no one knows that they changed bodies not even Kami, and lastly the fifth make it so Goku will forget ever meeting the Z fighter and how he looked to prevent any trouble down the line.

He then got up and stretch. "No time like the present to get used to my new body."

After a year, Goku finally made his way out of the Time Chamber. He manages to force himself to stay and train for a year despite the inhospitable nature of the Time Chamber. By now he's already way more powerful than the original Goku was at this point.

"Kami! Popo! I'm going to see my friends!" He calls out excitedly. Happy that he's finally out of that boring place. Before Kami and Popo can greet him, he flies off shocking them both.

'First stop, the top Waifu of this time.' Goku landed in front of an all too familiar looking building. Even if he hadn't been here personally, having seen it multiple times in multiple iterations make him feel nostalgic. After knocking and waiting at the front door for a while, a beautiful blue-haired woman opened it.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he blurted out without thinking a little shocked at how beautiful Bulma actually is.

She blushed but retain a confidence look, "If you're just here to pick up girls then go somewhere else." She said before slamming the door.

"Wait!" Goku put his foot in the way to stop the door. "It's me, Goku."

Bulma took a second look, "G-Goku?" She asks surprised.

"Yup. The one and only."

"B-but… you are so big." She stutters.

"Hehehe. It looks like you to smaller to me. Say, can I come in?"

"Of course." Bulma opens the door wider and took him to the living room.

"I didn't think I'll get to see you again until the tournament."

"Well, just training all the time is boring so I came to see you." He leans and looks closer at Bulma's face.

"I didn't notice before but you are pretty," he said, trying his hardest not to blush in embarrassment.

Bulma face heats up, not expect such a compliment from Goku of all people. "T-thank…" she stuttered out.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a few days?"

"Sure." She agrees, Goku is an old friend so she didn't think anything will happen if she let him stay.

"I thought Yamcha was living here too." He said offhandedly after only feeling Bulma's Ki in the house.

"Hmph. Don't talk about him. He left for two years and haven't returned a greeting once." She said in anger.

"Oh… wait. I have been away for two years too. Are you angry at me?"

"Pfft Hahaha." Bulma fails to hold back her laugh, "Don't worry. I'm am only mad at Yamcha because he's supposed to be my boyfriend and yet he abandons me for so long without contact." She explains.

"What's a boyfriend?" He pretends to not know.

"Of right. You're Goku." Bulma remembers who she's dealing with then proceeds to explain what boyfriends and girlfriends are.

"So boyfriends and girlfriends are guys and girls that like each other?" He sums up her explanation as simple as he can.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."

He suddenly grabs Bulma's hand, "Then can you be my girlfriend? Your pretty and I liked you ever since we went on the adventure together." He asked, putting as much hope into his eyes as possible and trying his hardest not to blush.

"What?!" Bulma exclaim in surprise then blushed hard after registering his words.

"N-no!" She denied. "I already have Yamcha as my boyfriend."

"I thought you said boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to take care of each other?" He asked, pretending to be confused. "Yamcha doesn't seem like a good boyfriend."

Bulma greets her teeth in anger. "Don't remind me about it. It's not like you're any better. You also took off and left with no news for the last 2 years."

"But I like you more than training." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's why I came to see you even though I still have another year of training left."

Bulma blushed at the news, her heart skips a beat and her anger evaporates after hearing that Goku likes her more than training. She had seen Goku trained and seen how much he like training so him saying that he like her more is very flattering.

"N-no mean no." She forces herself to turn him down again.

He lowered his head in disappointment. "So I'm too late…" he said, putting as much sadness in his voice as he can.

Bulma pats his shoulder, "Cheer up Goku. I'm sure you'll find someone nice to be your girlfriend." She said trying to cheer him up.

"If you say so… but I don't have another girl that I like," he said dejectedly.

During his stay, Goku learned that Bulma's parents are away on vacation when Panchy feels that Dr. Brief have been working too much. That means it's only him and Bulma alone at her house so he took advantage of the situation.

There have been many 'accidents' during his stay here that have been caused by his 'naivety' that led to many embarrassing situations. For example, going to take a shower with Bulma like they did when Goku was young, running into Bulma around naked after getting out of the shower because he needs to get his clothes, checking/touching her breast that's bigger than the last time he saw them, among other things.

During each 'accidents' he'll act as oblivious as he can which usually leads to Bulma yelling/teaching him how to act and behave properly. It also serves to keep him in her head and make her more self-conscious of him. Once in a while, he'll even conveniently 'forget' about what she told him to show off his well-endowed body and peek at her sexy body.

As he was walking back from the shower after a training session, he suddenly stopped after passing Bulma's room.

"Mmn, Goku…" he can hear Bulma's moan through the small crack of her door.

'Is she?...' He pushed the door open a little wider to peek inside. His eyes widen at a sight he never thought he'll get to see so soon. On her bed is Bulma in her birthday suit playing with herself and calling out his name no less.

'I could definitely use this to my advantage!' he thought excitedly. He quietly rushed back to the bathroom and get himself wet again. While there he closes his eyes and listens for Bulma voice, waiting for the right moment. After a while, he hears her muffled scream.

'This is it!' He runs out of the bathroom to make it look like he's in a hurry.

_BAM!_

"BULMA! Are you al… right?" He slammed her door open and ask in a 'panic' before stopping and staring at her naked body.

Bulma stares at him in shock before her mind finally caught up to her and she blushed hard.

"Get out!" She yelled in embarrassment throwing her pillow at him.

He catches the pillow, "But I heard screaming. I thought you were in trouble."

Her blush turns a shade deeper and for a second I thought I saw smoke coming out of her.

"I'm not! Now get out!" She yelled, pointing out the door. Instead of leaving he walked toward her.

"I don't know." He put his forehead on Bulma's forehead "Your face is red, you're not sick are you?" He asked, pretending to be worried. Her face turned even redder.

"I-I'm fine." She pushes him back and turns away in an effort to calm down.

"But if you're sick…"

"I'm fine!" she cuts him off.

"Alright, if you say so." He then put the pillow that he was using to hide his boner down.

"Huh?" He looked down acting confused and worried. "My peepee never did this before. Is there something wrong with me?"

Bulma, being a little worried about what he's talking about, turn around. She follows his line of sight down toward his shaft.

'Big' was the first thing that came to her mind before she realizes what he was talking about. Her face reddened and she turned away again.

"Why are you showing me that?! And why don't you have any clothes on?!" She finally realizes.

"I was getting out of the shower when I heard you scream." He explains.

"Then go put some clothes on!" She order.

"But it's still hard."

It took a second for Bulma to realize he was talking about his dick.

"The go deal with it!"

"Do I hit it?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible which is hard in this situation but Bulma is not fully paying attention.

"What?! NO!" She turns back in a panic, "You need to- to…" her panic pass as she realized what she's telling Goku to do, "masturbate…" She finished weakly.

"Masturbate? What's that? Is it tasty?" he asks, fully enjoying the situation and having fun messing with Bulma.

"You- you- Arg!" She groaned in resignation, "I'll show you how to do it but only this time alright?!"

She turns back toward his shaft, doing her best to calm down and gather her confidence before slowly but surely reaching toward his shaft. Once her soft hand touches his shaft, her face returns to the shade of red it have been in the last couple of minutes. He couldn't help but blush too. Luckily, Bulma's attention is directed somewhere else. Her heated stare turns him on even more.

Bulma gathers enough courage again to move her other hand toward his dick. Just one of her hands is too small to completely wrap around him. She feels her heart speed as she pulled her hand slowly up its length from the base. He couldn't help but release a groan. She took that as a good sign, and repeated the motion, once, then again and again.

Without her realizing it, she moved closer and closer toward his shaft. At this point, he can feel her hot breath falling on his dick every time she breathes. She looks entrance as she moves her lips closer until she's close enough that once he moves a bit, she'll be kissing his dick.

He moves forward, not enough for her to tell that he moved but enough that her soft warm lips touch the tip of his dick. She quickly back off, surprised at the sudden touch and embarrassed thinking about what she just did.

"Your lips feel nice." He told her, not even needing to fake his enjoyment of the current situation.

"Well, then you're going to like what comes next." She said as if she meant for that to happen. She moved toward his dick again. This time, fully aware of what she's about to do.

She kisses his shaft again and again before slowly opening her soft pink lips. Her lips parted as she moves her mouth over his cock. Her cheeks puff as to make more room to take in more of his cock and yet, she only succeeds in taking in the head before backing off. As she backed off, her smooth lips brush against the head causing him to release a moan.

She smiled, happy that she is doing it right before taking a deep breath and going in to try again. She takes in his cock deeper this time, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucks and swirls her tongue around the head. All this time her hands never stop stroking him.

He held her head, guiding her a little as she takes in his cock, going ever deeper with every move. Once she makes it halfway down his cock, his cock hit the back of her mouth causing her to gag before quickly pulling out.

"Are you ok?" He asks concern that she might be doing more than she can take.

"Don't worry, it was just unexpected." She reassures him as she feels a warm feeling coming from her stomach at his concern tone.

She took a deep breath and move to continue her blowjob as nothing happened. This time she didn't take in as much as before. She instead focuses on the head, using her tongue to play with it as much as she can while her hand continues to handle the part her mouth can't reach.

At this point, he doubts she even remembers that she's only supposed to be helping him with his 'first' release. As if to prove him right, she removed one hand from his cock and start to play with herself instead. He can even see her middle finger move as she uses it to rub the inside of her hole.

He feels her breathing getting heavier as her finger speeds up. By this point, she forgot what she was trying to do and is instead pleasuring herself while still sucking his dick. She speeds up her hand even more as she moaned onto his dick.

Before long she let out a muffled scream as pleasure shot through her body. She brought herself to orgasm while sucking him off.

He let out a sigh as she falls back on her bed as her orgasm left her out of breaths. He'll have cummed too if he didn't have good control of his body thanks to martial arts.

"Umm… Bulma?" He said catching her attention. She looked up at him before looking down toward his still hard cock. She blushed when she remember what just happened and what she was supposed to be doing.

"I-I…" she tries to come up with an excuse but is currently too tired and high on pleasure to think of anything.

"It's ok."

She sighed in relief as he said that.

"I'll just use this like you been doing with your finger," He told her, as he lines up his dick to the entrance of her pussy. Her eyes widen as she realizes what he's going to do.

"Goku! Wai-Ngg!" She didn't get to finish as he shoves his cock into her all at once. The orgasm that was just dying down come back to her in full force.

"Wow! This feels way better than your mouth." He remarks but she's too busy dealing with her orgasm to hear him. He stops moving and waits for her to calm down.

"Damn it Goku! Huff, you're supposed to do this with only your girlfriend!" She complains between breaths.

"Really?" he pretends to be confused, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked putting on an excited face.

Bulma looks at him not knowing how to reply. She thinks about being his girlfriend and finds that she didn't hate it. In fact, she feels that she actually likes the idea of Goku being her boyfriend compared to Yamcha…

Her eyes widen as she remembers Yamcha.

"We can't! Yamcha is-Ngg!" Goku moves closer to her pushing his dick in deeper not letting her finish.

"Forget Yamcha! I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone take you away!" He declared. He didn't let her respond and start to move.

"Ahh, Goku, aah, ahh" She tries to say something but is soon lost in pleasure as he continued to pound into her. He picks her off the bed and held onto her. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck. He stays like that long enough for her to regain a bit of clarity.

"You're mine now Bulma. I won't give you to anyone else." He whispers into her ear.

She grits her teeth, "Damn it Goku! Why do you have to make it so hard!"

"It's not hard." He starts to move again.

"Ahh! Wait!" He didn't listen to her as he lifts her butt before letting her fall on his cock as he pounds into her at the same time. This time he didn't let up, he keeps going, feeling every inch of her wet hot pussy as her moans constantly echo out next to his ears. It didn't take long for her to reach her limit seeing as she already cum twice a short while ago.

As her pussy clench down on his dick, he didn't bother thinking about the consequences as he let go and release his built up orgasm. He shoots his cum as deep as he can into her.

"OOHH-MM" He captures her lips in a kiss as she moans from her orgasm, not letting go until he finished his load inside her.

He breaks the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He holds her tightly making sure that she won't fall off. Bulma catches her breaths and glared at him. Yet there's no heat behind her glare.

"You can't just do this to any girl you like," Bulma complains.

"Eh? But I only did it to you." He said trying to act oblivious again.

She blushed, "I'll let it go this time but we can't do it again."

"No." He hugged her tighter acting like a kid who doesn't want to lose something.

"Goku, listen to me. We can't do this. I already have someone else. I can't just leave him to be with you." She said seriously yet he can hear her sad tone in her voice.

"You said you can't leave him but he left you for two years," he argued.

"Maybe but-"

He cuts her off, "Then can't you at least be mine until he comes back?"

Bulma sigh, "Alright, until he comes back you can be my boyfriend." she reluctantly agrees.

"Yes!" he yelled happily. Bulma smiled as she heard him but failed to see the 'evil' smile on his face.

'It's going to be another year until Yamcha return. By then you'll already be mine.' He thought excitedly as he thinks about the future.

"Goku can you let me down?" Bulma asked after a while.

"Nope!" He answers.

"No?"

"I'm still hard," he told her. Her eyes widen as she realizes that he's still inside her.

"Goku wait I just-Ngg!"

"You said you'll be my girlfriend until he comes back. That means we can continue without worry now. I feel like I can go at it all night."

"Oh god!" She feels scared after realizing that if it's Goku, he might actually be able to go at it all night. What she never expected was that not only did they do it all night, Goku didn't even let her go the next day. When she complained that it started to hurt, Goku shoved a Senzu Bean into her mouth and they continue on.


	10. Chapter 10: Yin and Yang 2(Naruto)

Naruto SI x Kushina and Fem Kurama

Summary: Turns out Kurama is female. She is tired of just looking and wants some loving too.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to be late," I complain. I just made Genin today and I don't want to be late for team assignment.

Kushina release my dick from her mouth with a pop.

"Then we should hurry." She got on the table, lifting her skirt showing that she have no panties on and spread her fold open for me. I didn't waste any time and plunge my dick into her. Her wet pussy accepts all of me inside her without any problem.

"Oohhh…" She let out a nice long moan.

"Geez mom, I never know you're such a slut." Her pussy tightens down at my words.

"And you dislike it?" she asks cheekily.

"No, not when you're my slut." I pull up her shirt so I can suck and play with her big soft tits.

It didn't take long for us to reach our limit. We weren't even trying to hold back so when I feel it coming, I push my dick into her as deep as I can and empty my seeds into her pussy. I pull out letting her skirt and shirt fall to cover her. If I don't we're gonna be here all day. I pull her down for a nice long kiss as I put my pants back on.

I pull back, "Bye mom, I'll probably be back late."

She chuckles and fixes my shirt for me, "And I expect you to be back before dark."

She might sound like a strict mom giving me a curfew but in reality, she just wants to continue what we were doing.

"Sure," I give her a peck on the cheek before running out. Seeing as I only have a few minutes to get to class, I took the shortcut of jumping across roofs.

* * *

"Team 7 are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka led my Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announce.

'YES!' I celebrate in my head. 'That means I'll be on the same team as…'

"Team 8 are Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga led by Kurenai Yūhi."

"N-Naruto-Kun, I-I look forward to working with y-you." Hinata stutter.

'God! She's cute.' I thought, holding myself back from my desire to pull her cheeks.

"Yeah. Me too." I respond happily. Weirdly enough, I met her the same way the original Naruto did but despite me having friends in this life, she still ends up developing a crush on me. I hung out with her enough that she doesn't faint when I'm around anymore but she still stutters when talking with me.

As for why I'm not on team 7. Well, I'm not dead last. Kiba is.

"You too Shino, come join us!" I call out to him at the end of the row. Shino may be smart but is too socially awkward to know how to join a conversation. Sometimes I have to pull him along to play every time he wants to do so but don't know how to join.

* * *

I wave goodbye to the rest of my team before heading home. We easily passed Kurenai's test. She just us in a Genjutsu scenario where, in order for us to survive, we have to sacrifice someone but none of us did so we passed.

"I'm home!" I announce as I slam the door open.

"Mom?" I look around after seeing that no one answer me. I lock the door before going to the only other place she could be if she isn't waiting for me.

I open the door to the master bedroom to find mom playing with herself on the bed. This room is basically my room too considering that I have only been sleeping here since the day I run into her in the living room.

"Couldn't wait until I come home?" I ask. She already knows I'm here by now, no pure blood Uzumaki ninja is that easily snuck up on. I walk toward the bed, taking my clothes off on the way. By the time I reach the bed, I'm already fully in my birthday suit.

She didn't answer me as she continues to play with herself. Once hand massaging her breast and the other rubbing her clit with her legs wide open inviting me to join. I walk up and lay next to her instead. My cock facing toward the roof as hard as it can be.

She looked at me with a pout and I smirk. It didn't take long for her to give in and claim over me, plunging my dick deep into her warm wet pussy. I close my eyes as I focus on the feeling but when I opened my eyes, I find myself somewhere else.

"Huh?" I look around realizing where I am.

"Kurama? Why did you pull me here?" I look at the giant fox in front of me. Kurama seems different somehow.

"I can't help it. I've watched you two enough." He said in annoyance with a voice more feminine than usual.

"You sounds… different."

"Of course. This is my original voice. I can't really talk like this while I was a mass of Yang chakra after all." Kurama explains.

"I'm confused."

"Maybe this will make it easier to understand." Kurama starts to shrink smaller and smaller until it's the size of a regular adult then morphed and morphed until what remains behind was a…

"Woman? You're a woman?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Did you think I was a man all along?" She smirks.

"But you… how… why did you never turn human before?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't, well, complete but thanks to you and your mom's 'activity', I was able to share enough chakra with my other half to take on my human form once more."

"Wow… I never knew you could do that." I stared at her, her long orange hair runs down to her waist, her nine bushy tails flowing smoothly behind her back, her looks are comparable to Kushina and she…

"You're naked!" I realize. My face heats up as I continue to look at her. I might be able to be calm with Kushina but that's because I see her naked practically every day. This is the first time I see another woman naked.

She chuckles, "As much as I like to see your shocked face more," she pulls me through the giant gate making me fall on top of her into a bed that appears out of nowhere.

She pulled me even closer, not giving me any time to respond as she captures my lips with her own. Her kiss is forceful and full of passion.

'Taste like peppermints.' I thought as I got lost in her kiss. I pull back breathing heavily despite not needing to breathe in the mindscape.

"What was that for?" I ask, still confused with the situation.

"I can't just watch anymore. I want you to do to me what you did to Kushina. I want you to use your dick to mess me up to." She demands desperately.

I look at her in shock, "You want me to have sex with you?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes!" She pushes me off her and onto the bed before getting on top of me. She sits on my dick, grinding it between her hips in anticipation.

"I want it in me." She looks me in the eyes as if asking for my permission. I look at her and realize.

'She wants this, she really wants… me.' She have already shared with me her ability to sense emotions and with it, I can finally sense what she wants now that she's not hiding it from me anymore. I nodded giving her permission.

"Yessss!" she moans out loud as she spears herself on my dick. She didn't even waste any time and went at it as soon as she got my permission.

I struggle to hold back my moans. This feels as if I'm doing it in real life, from a certain point of view, it feels even better since we are literally doing it in my mind. There's nothing separating us as I focus on her. I can feel every inch of her tight wet pussy clearly no matter how she moves and no doubt she feels the same way too if her moans are any indication.

"I'm cumming," I said both physically and mentally. With the two of them riding me at the same time, with two different pussy each with their own unique form of pleasure squeezing my dick, and with two beautiful women in front of me, I didn't even last a minute as I ejaculate inside them.

"Well, that was fast. Can't handle my new move?" Kushina tease.

I roll my eyes, feeling a little annoyed. "Pull her in here too, let's have a threesome," I command Kurama.

"Sure." She did as I said excitedly. In fact, I can feel that she likes the idea of a threesome with Kushina even more than me.

"Huh?" Kushina blinks as she looks around the mindscape before her eyes land on me.

"Naruto?" She turn toward Kurama, "Kurama?"

"Kurama!" Kushina jump on her, "I never thought I'll see you like this again." She said rubbing their cheeks together like she found her long lost daughter.

"You know she can do that?" I ask seeing how Kushina act.

"Of course. Kurama and I often have one on one 'girl time' when I was pregnant and can't do it in real life. After she gets split into two, I never thought we'd get to do it again." She answers as she thinks back to the time she has with Kurama.

"B-but... I thought… weren't you two enemies?"

"No Kushina was forced into this as much as I was so we were able to become friends. It's your dad that I don't like and I didn't want to attack the Hidden Leaf but some guy controls me to." Kurama answer and I can practically feel the hate radiating off her as she thought about the guy that controlled her. I don't even need to sense emotion to feel all that hate.

"There there, it's alright now. You have both me and Naruto." Kushina console, rubbing her hair like a child. Kushina pulls back and look at Kurama who calms down before realizing that she's naked too.

"Oh," She looks at me. "Ohhh, so that's why you came so quick."

'I did not think this through,' I realize and blushed, "Yeah, you're not mad are you?" I don't know what to do if she gets angry.

"Nope," She smiled mischievously, "In fact, I expected us to have a threesome at some point but I never thought it would be this soon. I thought it was going to be with that girlfriend of yours."

I can feel my face heats up more, "Hinata is not my girlfriend!"

"I never said anything about Hinata," She smirks in victory.

'I just walked right into a trap,' I realize in shock.

"Now then," she pushed me down on the bed. Kurama craw to her side as if she knows what Kushina is thinking.

"You have two women to satisfy now, I hope you can keep up," Kushina said with a smirk.

"No," I slip out of her grip and made a familiar cross handseal. With a puff of smoke, 10 other me appear and surround the bed.

"It's you who should worry about being able to keep up." All the other me said at the same time. Kushina's eyes lit up seeing all the shadow clones. She didn't even wait as she jumps on one of the and pull down two along with her. I send almost all the other shadow clones at her except one.

I pull Kurama down on me again as the clone got behind her. Both I and the clone hold her up with me lining my dick at her front entrance and the clone at her back.

"Time for you to what a double penetration means," I announce before both I and my clone enter her at once.

"Oohhh…" She arcs her back and let out a nice long moan. She leans down and gives me a deep forceful kiss.

"Mess me up. Fuck me until all I can think about is your dick." She order.

"Gladly." both I and my clone say at the same time as we move in sync. Every time I enter her, my clone will pull back and every time I pull back, my clone will enter her not giving her any break in between.

"Ah, ah, ah," She let out a constant stream of sweet moans, not knowing what to focus on and yet feeling both at the same time. The pounding of flesh echoes throughout the place as we lost ourselves in pleasure. Even Kushina and my bodies outside didn't stay still as we focus our attention on both in here and out there.

It wasn't until midnight that we stopped and that's only because I have to get up early the next day for a team meeting.


End file.
